The Ixies and The Marauders
by BubblyLit
Summary: Lily is living in Canada, after years of moving everywhere. Then she gets transferred back to England right after receiving her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She spends the summer bitterly away from her friends, so she makes friends with James.LJ,siriusO
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi! It's me! I've actually posted this fic on another site, so if you think I've copied krissykiss, I have NEWS for you. I AM krissykiss. Well, anywho, I don't own any you know characters except Kris, Mena, Elena, Katie, Brook, Mercedes, Aidan, Maria, and Danielle. (you'll find out who they are soon enough!) **

I woke up one morning feeling tired and dizzy. I wondered why. Oh yeah. The thought came back to me. Last night my entire posse went to see a late night movie.

'Oh, we should NOT have had a sleepover after that' I thought miserably. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I poked Katie who was still sleeping. Her eyes immediately opened and she jumped out of her sleeping bag dancing. Katie was like that. She would find out something horrible, and she'd shake it off in a semi second. She was NEVER angry. My opinion: Optimism is just a way of concealing our anger. But I envied her for it.

Katie had chestnut brown hair usually up in a messy bun. She had dark green eyes of glee and a nose decorated with freckles. She was one of the shortest people I'd ever seen.

"Hey, Lily! Wanna go steal some of Brook's 'secret' candy?" Katie whispered mischievously. I rolled my eyes. So like her, wanting candy first thing in the morning.

"I guess..." I said reluctantly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the spiral stairs.

We raced into the kitchen where six owls were sitting on the counter. Katie screamed as loud as she could for a joke. I laughed soundlessly but inside I was confused by why there were 6 birds in Brook's house, then again it shouldn't surprise me. Brook always was doing something new. One owl flew over to me and another owl flew to Katie. I was surprised at first when it landed on my shoulder, but the creature seemed gentle enough. I untied the letter from the owl. It was in some sort of weird paper, really old fashioned... P-p-parchment! That's right! I zipped it open with my calloused fingers; hang nails decorating the edges of my nail. Inside was an acceptance letter.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will expect a reply no later than August 5th. Your school supplies and information is enclosed in the envelope. _

_Deputy Headmistress Professor Patrinaque. _

My jaw dropped. Whoa...did this mean? Did it mean I was a w-witch? COOL! I looked up at Katie whose face was lit up with excitement.

"Cheese and rice! Cheese and rice! Did you get the same letter?" she asked jumping up and down. I nodded eagerly. Katie screamed loudly making all the owls hoot deafeningly.  
She looked horrified by what she had just created. Thankfully, Brook's parents were still sleeping, but Brook rushed downstairs followed by two sleepy looking girls. Elena, Marlena (Mena for short), and Kris tumbled out from behind Brook and glared menacingly towards them. Mena liked to sleep in because she felt it was conserving air for the rest of the world if she only slept, instead of walking around...Don't ask. Elena on the other hand had a simpler reason...Sleeping is good. Elena brushed the sleep from her eyes and stampeded down the stairs and ran to attack Katie but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the whooping owls.

"Holy crap!" Mena shrieked.

"Oh my god! What have you been doing in here?!?" yelled Elena wide-eyed. Katie giggled grinning maniacally.

"You guys! We like ALL got letters!" she hiccupped. Katie jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

"So...? I get a lot of letters..." said Elena, an eyebrow raised.

"No stupid! Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts, a wizard school! We're witches!" Katie giggled.

Everyone's eyes blew up as big as golf balls. It all happened at the same time. Like they were robots, they jumped up at the same time. The grey barn owl hooted over to Lila first, and the other owls followed suite. We all high fived each other and did our secret handshake, screaming, "YEAH COOL!"

"Um...Where EXACTLY IS this school? I mean...I don't think we have one of these things in CANADA...I've lived here since FOREVER, and I've never heard of this "Hogwarts"." Kris said eyeing her letter. "Sounds all proper and stuff..."

Katie looked so happy I was scared she'd explode. Her face turned red and she made a weird noise cross between a scream and a laugh.

"So?!? If it IS in like JAPAN or something we get to fly away!" she trailed off flapping her arms like wings. We all laughed. Katie didn't know how funny she was. She OBVIOUSLY didn't mean to...Oblivious...very...

We all had started hanging out at the start of fifth grade. It moved on to the summer and we were all the very best of friends. My very best friend had always been Kris and Elena. I met them halfway through fifth grade. Elena was a Filipino girl with really dark hair which were brightened up with coppery streaks. She was about 5"0 although if you called her short she'd always find a way to get back at you, and you'd never know what hit you. That always ended about to be false rumours and gossip. She was our number one source of information. She was not shy but not quite out there and loud. Only when her friends were around she'd yell at strangers with us. She was the smartest one, a straight A student, and she preferred to think she was the most mature of the group, and sadly, considering how immature she is compared to other people, she's right...

Kris, on the other hand, was loud out-going and just as funny as Katie. She was always the one to step up first to the lame challenges the "Popular" posse dared us to do. The "Popular" posse, who were extremely, uh, shall we say, MEAN (understatement of my life), were led by Mercedes, a two-faced girl who had managed to make almost every guy fall under her spell. Kris was the one who hated Mercedes the most of all. She was honestly the vilest person we'd ever met. Can you say BEEYOTCH? Kris had dirty blond hair falling to the middle of her back. She was tall and happy. Very sarcastic. Sometimes her jokes turned out to be a little too sarcastic, and came out mean. But most of the time she was annoyingly sorry. She had hazel eyes and good features, but they all led up to one word...fun.

Brook was different. She definitely wasn't shy. In fact she was quite loud and out going. She just didn't know that she was. And was always clueless. Brook had shoulder length hair that was a nice natural looking chestnut brown. Her eyes were the exact same colour that brought out her eyelashes nicely.

Mena was the shyer one. She had frizzy dark brown hair that she usually straightened. She wore trucker hats and awesome t-shirts with happy faces. Mena had blue eyes that sparkled like running water. She was definitely the prettiest of them all, hands down, even though every girl had their own unique kind of beauty.

I, Lily, on the other hand, was probably the ugliest. I had crazy, curly red hair and green eyes. I was SO out of place with my new friends, who always managed to look good...somehow...I was born in Britain, but my parents moved a lot. I've lived in Italy, France, the US, Mexico, Canada...the lists goes on. Frankly, I hated it. I never stayed in one spot long enough to make friends. At least here, in Canada, I managed to convince my parents to let me stay here for about half of the school year, and I made friends with the HGLs, Happy Go Luckies, even though it wasn't completely true. Elena was a fierce pessimist and was definitely not happy go lucky. They should call themselves the Weird-Os. Ha.

"I hope it's in ITALY!" yelled Mena. "Non stop spaghetti!" She highfived Elena.

I shook my head. "No, I was born in Britain. Do you seriously think Canada or the US would use parchment? No, Britain for sure..." My stomach turned over. Why would I get a letter from a British school while living in Canada? I quelled my uneasy feelings, telling my mind to shut up.

"I like the sound of this school..." Katie grinned, getting a mischievous look on her face.

All of them went home later that day to tell their parents the wonderful news of their acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It turned out that Brook's parents were witches and wizards too. In fact, Brook's parents went to Hogwarts too. Mrs. Adolph, Brook's mom, explained it all to them, like why they were going to Hogwarts, which was on the other side of the world! "Canada used to be a colony of Britain," Mrs. Adolph explained. "When we split from them, it was agreed by the wizard community that 36 Canadians wizards and witches would be sent to Britain each year, and 36 British wizards and witches would be sent to Canada." Mrs. Adolph also explained magic and Hogwarts to them, which everyone found amazing, and slightly hard to believe.

Lily trudged to her house after a few blocks of walking from Brook's house. Her mind begged for sleep while her body pleaded for more candy, more fun, and more adrenaline, all of which there was none left. Lily stumbled through her doorway excited to tell her parents that she was a witch.

"Hey mom! Dad! I got accepted into Hogwarts, a wizarding school! I'm a witch!" Lily hollered in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Lily's dad raised an eyebrow and her mom clapped her hands together her, eyes as bright as ever.

"Oh! I just got a call from Brook's mom about that! Aren't all of you going together?" she asked happily. Lily nodded excitedly. "It'll be great. Me and my friends, at a boarding school together!" Lily snickered, thinking about all the late night pizza parties they could have. Wait...would there be pizza at Hogwarts? I mean, pizza is the only food you can eat during Hockey Night...God, do they have TVs there? Don't want to miss the Stanley Cup! haha, very typically Canadian...

"So all this witch stuff? It's true?" Lily asked. Mrs. Evans nodded.

"Yes, apparently...So I guess we have a witch in the family!"

Mr. Evans cleared his throat.

"Lily? This is going to be a little hard to hear right now but...we're moving back to Britain...London in fact...so it's good I guess! Easier and faster to get to school!" Mr. Evans said trying to be bright. Lily's jaw dropped, immediately felt curses and angry feelings coursing through her body.

"What!? That's SO not fair! Just because YOU haven't made friends doesn't mean I haven't! I've moved on! Yeah, I've moved on! I'm not moving back!" Lily yelled furiously. Mr and Mrs. Evans started to speak but Lily shook her head and pushed her hand in front of her face.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it! Ok? Just leave me alone!" Lily screamed, her face red, and ran up stairs. She slammed her door shut and started crying angry tears without delay. 'I hate them...'. As if someone knew the phone rang. She grabbed her spin dial phone and answered a little too angrily.

"WHAT!?" she screamed into the phone.

"Lils? Are you ok?" It was Brook. Lily sighed loudly.

"Sorry, my parents..." Lily sniffed, "We're moving back to London..." Brook started sniffling.

"But-you-just-got-here!" Brook said between sniffles. "They-can't-do-that!" Lily joined in on the tears some more.

"It doesn't matter...I'll still get to see you on school years and stuff!" Lily whispered.

"Yeah...'guess..." Brook said.

"Bye..." Lily whispered quietly.

"Bye..." Brook whispered even quieter.

There was a concluding click signalling the end of the conversation. Minutes later Mrs. Evans walked in and sat down beside Lily.

"I'm sorry honey...But I have a surprise for you!" She said in a hopeful voice.

"What? Am I adopted or something?" Lily spat back.

Mrs. Evans simply grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Now, _since_ you're getting older and more independent I've decided you should start putting on make up! So I got you your very own make up kit! Isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Evans said waving her hands about frantically. Lily forced a smile. Mrs. Evans turned to a drawer and pulled out a box that was, it looked bigger, than the drawer it self. Mrs. Evans clicked open the flaps anxiously. Inside was loaded with anything imaginable! Starting with eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, liquid eye shadow, liquid eyeliner, eye lash curler, lip gloss, lip stick, lip liner, lip moisturizer, lip conditioner, lip softener, lip sun screen, eyebrow pencil, blue eyeliner, pink eyeliner, green eyeliner, red eyeliner, brown eyeliner, purple blush, burgundy blush, red blush, pink blush, and the list could go on and on forever. Lily nodded trying to be happy and said, "Thanks mom...it's just what I wanted..."

"Oh! I forgot Brook's mom said she arranged for all of you to go to some alley tomorrow to buy your school supplies!"

Lily grinned. 'Good...the only think that'll keep me alive while I pity my own situation in utter MISERY...'

"Cool..."

Later that night Lily did everything in her power to go to sleep but nothing worked. No matter what she did she would go to sleep for 10-15 minutes and wake up marinated in sweat. She had crazy dreams, like one where she moved to like Africa or something and she had to eat bugs and her friends sent her postcards from the North Pole. She eventually just gave up and listened to music the rest of the night.

"LILY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE!" screeched Mrs. Evans from the stairs. Lily must have only been asleep for 3 hours because she felt like she was dying. She crawled out of bed unwillingly. She got dressed eyes half open, then she finally realized the she was putting underwear on her foot. She finally managed a pink tank top and a plaid skirt, the only clothes Lily considered acceptable enough to wear in public. Lily braided her hair into pig tails and reluctantly put on some make up her mom had bought, because she didn't want to break her mom's bubble. She was just putting on her shoes when the doorbell rang, which she was only faintly aware of.

"LILY-PIE! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" shouted Mrs. Evans. Lily raced as fast as she could downstairs. At the door all her friends hugged her sympathetically. Brook's mom, Mrs. Adolph, clapped her hands together.

"We should be off now!" she said. They all nodded and let her lead them all to Lily's fireplace. Lily was too tired to even notice the fact that there were people disappearing in her fireplace until it was her turn.

"Um...I dunno bout this..." Lily stuttered.

"Oh it'll be FINE! I did this all the time when I was your age!" Mrs. Adolph reassured.

"Ok..." Lily said half-heartedly, grabbing a handful of dusty stuff. She threw it down and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" as soon as the words escaped her mouth she was spinning in all sorts of directions. Lily landed with a thud on the marble floor of Gringotts bank. Her mom had just handed her a wad of muggle money to change to wizard money a couple minutes before she left. Everyone retrieved their money and we were out into the wizarding world...

**Shopping Spr-EE At Diagon Al-LEE**

Kris smiled as they walked out on the street that was bustling with busy people and last minute shopping for whatever. It was so pretty... She seemed to be in a place of heaven. Besides the fact that Lily was moving back. But it was only 2 months of the year she wouldn't get to see her so it wouldn't hurt as much as going to different schools. Besides that whole deal every thing was peachy perfect. It felt like there should be a happy song on like all romantic and happy. She hummed happily to herself as Mrs. Adolph told them all to get a wand while she ran to fetch a coffee with her friends.

"So? Shall we go for the wands?" asked Lily. They nodded and followed her. As they entered the cracked door, they saw a very filthy room and a giggly looking lady, looking around middle twenties. She had bright pink hair and an overload of pink lipstick. She had three earrings dangling from each ear. They were in shapes of peace signs and yin yangs.

"Like HI!! Sorry, but like Oliver is like SO not here today! He's getting a nose job!" the ditsy lady squeaked. She wore a flowery dress with her hair incredibly short, above her ears in fact. It was all slicked down with at least half a bottle of gel. She looked like a Barbie doll gone wrong.

"Like SORRY! Forgot to introduce like myself! Heehee! I'm Shanty McNeil! I'll like help you pick out a like WAND!" Shanty giggled. Kris jumped up and down waving her hand.

"OOH! OOH! I WANNA GO FIRST!!" Kris exclaimed. Shanty nodded and directed her towards the counter. She rummaged around in the walls of shoe boxes when she pulled out a yellow wand dusted lightly with sparkly confetti (all though we didn't know at the time that it was spiders' eyes shudder). Shanty handed the wand to Kris as Kris grasped it in a dreamy smile. She waved the spider eye wand with glee. Immediately the walls began to shake and the room exploded with painful screams. Everyone smacked their hands over their ears scrunching their eyes together.

"TURN IT OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TURN-IT-OFFFFFFFFFFF!" yelled Elena.

Kris, a little disheartened, placed the wand on the desk.

"Like totally like NOT!" Shanty giggled.

She dug deeper into the pile of boxes until she sighed, sounding quite satisfied with herself, and pulled out what looked like a prehistoric wand. It was a nice shade of light purple encrusted with chunks of silver.

"Ah hah... now like see here, This here is like a nice wand. It's 9 inch, palm wood, star dust interior!" Shanty said, "Isn't interior like a good like word for your like vocabulary? I know...I got it from my word calendar for dummies," she said as if it were something spectacular.

"Anyway! Give it a try!" Shanty said. Kris screwed up her eyes in concentration. She waved and the room erupted in confetti with background music of Aero Smith, 'dream on', a big hit lately. Kris giggled.

"Is that good?" Kris asked as she watched and laughed as Katie did a priceless impression of Aero Smith live.

"OF COURSE!" Shanty shrieked. The hunt went on and on until we ended up with a 11 inch cedar wood, with a hair strand from Athena (particularly pricey), for Elena, a 8 inch, willow wood, unicorn hair, for Katie, a bamboo stick formed properly into a wand, Firenze hair, for Brook, a dark red wand, cedar wood, 7 inch, phoenix feather, for Lily, and finally particularly soft velvety black wand, palm wood, hippogriff hair, for Mena.

Once they were out on the street their chatter began.

"So! I think we did pretty well you guys!" giggled Katie.

"Totally! My wand is way too kewl!" Kris said sending sparks flying at a little kid, who was now screaming 'CODE RED!' Kris laughed evilly.

"Hey guys? Wanna get some ice cream?" asked Brook, "I heard they have like really strange flavours, like chocolate frogs...I hope it's not real..." Brook now looked alarmed. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think they'd be selling us real frogs?" Elena said. "I mean, that'd break a few Health codes!"

Mena snickered. "Oh come on! This is Diagon Alley!"

Elena grinned. "Good point."

So they walked to the Ice Cream Parlour in search of chocolate frog ice cream. At the entrance everything was decorated for the summer. Yellow, Red, and Orange streamers floated around the room, obviously enchanted. Yellow suns were painted across the windows. The girls approached the counter happily although a little apprehensive except for Kris, she just walked on up.

"Six chocolate frog ice creams please," she said smiling. The clerk grinned back and yelled to the back 'SIX FROG ICE CREAMS!'

"That'll be 8 sickles and three knuts..." the clerk said. Kris looked at the rest for them to pay her their share. Kris collected the money and handed it to the clerk.

"Here y'are!"

"Thankies!" Kris said in an overly happy voice.

"So you guys! Is this school all girls or what?" asked Katie once they had seated themselves at a picnic table. Kris shrugged.

"I dunno...I hope not...there better be some attractive young fellows there..." Kris said eyes widening with every word. Mena, Brook and Katie sighed dreamily. Elena snickered.

"Your guys' hormones are incredibly active...Mine must be dormant," laughed Elena.

"Or maybe you're just weird," Kris teased back. Everyone laughed except Elena who stuck her tongue out. She was just about to reply when four boys walked in.

**Meeting the Marauders**

All looking for the most part very very very very attractive... Except one who was particularly ugly. A chubby boy with a big nose. Beside him was very handsome young man with messy black hair and glasses framing hazel eyes. He had a sturdy muscular looking body. Lily was staring at him like he was a god. The one beside him had black hair too, no glasses, very tall, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Last but not least was a boy with sandy blond hair. He had bright blue eyes and was a little shorter than the two with black hair.

They started walking over to the girls. Elena saw Kris hyperventilating and laughed.

"Whoa these guys must be really nice looking to let Kris loose her cool," she laughed. Everyone glared at her; silently screaming at her to shut up, don't embarrass them in front of these really cute guys!

Kris elbowed her in the stomach and took a spoon full of ice cream. The boys walked over and stood beside their table.

"Hello, what a pleasure," said the tall boy with the glasses. Lily's jaw dropped. Kris smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake. He did it politely, yet coolly; sophistication the girls hadn't heard much of.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" Kris asked, grinning flirtatiously. Mena and Katie smiled suggestively. Elena rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her chair, thoroughly disinterested, spooning ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, this is Sirius," he said pointing the boy with chocolate brown eyes, "This is Remus," he said gesturing to the sandy blond haired boy, "This is Peter," he said pointing to the unpleasantly fat boy.

"And I'm James, and may I ask who you are?" he finished coolly. Kris nodded and started the list.

"I'm Kris," Kris said, smiling, "This is Mena," she pointed to Mena, who flipped her hair, "Elena," she gestured to Elena who was still eating her ice cream nonchalantly, "This here is Lily," she motioned to Lily who was blushing furiously, her crazy red hair framing her pale porcelain face, "Brook," Kris gesticulated towards Brook who grinned widely, "And last, but definitely not least, Katie!" Kris said.

"Pop a squat!" Katie said grinning. They did and soon they're table was quite full.

"So your accents are very different, where are you from?" asked Remus intelligibly. Elena smirked.

"Canada! The best country in the world!" she challenged, watching to see their reaction.

"Yes, wasn't Canada a British colony?" James replied casually.

"Uh huh. I'd much prefer to be in Canada. But we'll be spending most of our time in Britain, we got into Hog-"But she was caught off by Kris who was glaring at her in a face that could be determined as 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing-we-aren't-supposed-to-tell-anyone', but then again, it could mean anything...

"Hogwarts?" James brightened. "So are we! This is our first year!" Kris giggled and clapped her hands together.

"OURS TOO!" she shouted. Kris was like that. When she was flirting she became a complete and utter extrovert. Even though Kris was only 11 she still knew lots of valley girl stuff. A LOT of valley girl stuff.

Sirius smiled. "You guys bought much yet?" he asked. They shook our heads.

"Naah...Just wands," said Brook. Kris smiled.

"Yes! Wanna see?!?" Kris said pulling out her wand and shooting sparks in every direction in hopes of playing Aero Smith again. She giggled.

"Yes, you're so talented," said Peter sarcastically. Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Having a bad day Petey?" she giggled. They all laughed and Peter walked out, muttering something that sounded like "Mugood" or something. Elena shot a disgusted look in his direction. Katie started laughing in her teeheeheeeheeeheeheee way. Elena rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Excuse me, I need to use the washroom," she said staring at Brook. It took Brook a moment or two to realize she wanted her to come.

"Oh! Duh!" They walked away, whispering incoherently, eyes darting towards the door where Peter had left.

So it was Katie, Mena, Lily, and Kris left chatting with the three boys. Remus seemed to be quite smart. His quick wit seemed to work well with Mena; they both said the same things at the same time. It was as thought they were long lost cousins reunited. Kris and Sirius seemed to hit it off right away. Apparently Sirius was a big Aero Smith fan too and they spent most of their time together sharing daydreams of what it would be like to meet them.

"Well, we should go...Mrs. Adolph should be getting worried!" said Mena. Brook nodded.

"Yeah, she'll ground me again if I'm late...I mean, it's understandable she wants me to clean my room. But who would have thunk that sneaking out at 10 at night is punishable?" sighed Brook. The Marauders (as they called themselves) looked disappointed.

"Well, we'll see you at Hogwarts!" grinned Remus to Mena.

"Yeah! See you guys then!" Kris said eyes bright with colour. Sirius flashed her a smile to die for and with that they left. Kris turned to her friends who were now all had a faraway look on their faces.

"Hot...tie..." Kris sighed. They all laughed and left the Ice Cream Parlour and the Chocolate Frog flavoured ice cream behind, in search for their school supplies...


	2. Summer here today, gone tomorrow

**Summer breezes on the Beach**

**A/N: Haha! Thought I hadn't written loads? Wrong! Tons! And much MUCH more if you REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

The morning arose too quickly. Kris lifted her head, she being the last one asleep along with Katie. The first two asleep were Lily and Mena. Mena had yawned off when they were finishing their last game of Truth or Dare, and Lily had fallen asleep while chewing on a chocolate bar. Kris stood up and giggled. Mena and Lily's faces were covered in a terrible make-up job and toothpaste. The remaining girls awake had smeared their hand with toothpaste and tickled their cheeks with feather. Their agreement: First to sleep pays the price. Kris got dressed and woke Elena and Lily up.

"Guys? Let's go watch TV...Brook's mom said there's no TV at Hogwarts..." whispered Lily.

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "Even though TV rots my brain, it's SO addicting..."

Kristin grinned. "Yeah, it's really boring too. I'd rather go to the Victoria Day Parade, even though it's hell boring."

After an hour or so they got bored of Speed Racer and marched upstairs to wake Mena, Katie, and Brook up.

"You guys! WAKE UP!!!" Kris screamed. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting things.

"B-E A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E! BE AGGRESSIVE! GO TEAM!" Elena started yelling for no particular reason.

"Hey! Hey! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Brook complained, rolling over and covering her ears with her pillow.

"Come on! We're going to Uplands beach!" yelled Elena. Lily smiled. The beach was her favourite place in Victoria. It was really beautiful.

"YAY!!!" Katie yelled. She immediately jumped out of and started changing.

Brook sighed jokingly.

"Katie? How many times have I told you? Don't strip for no reason!" Brook said in a mock serious voice. Katie stuck her tongue out at her. All the girls got dressed and headed out the door a quick shout to Mena's mom. The walk to the beach was really nice. The sun was out and according to Kris she needed to 'work on her tan', so she wore a turquoise tank top.

"Ah...It's so pretty here..." sighed Mena. They nodded. Kris stared out into the horizon of the just up sun. Things were so happy.

"I love you guys...'Gonna miss ya Lils..." Elena quivered. Kris smiled.

"Aw...Now THIS is a hallmark moment!" giggled Kris, "Here! Hugs!"

Everyone leaned in and hugged each other.

"Ooh! Let's play bus stop!" Mena suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fun! Me first!" Kris said sitting down on a log. "Ok..." Mena sat beside Kris. The point of the game was to make the other person move. And you're at a bus stop. For example: Weird person: "You know what? I heard lice is REALLY contagious! scratches head frantically Scared Person: AHHH! runs away.

"Hey look! There's the bus!" Kris said pointing at the ocean. They all laughed as Mena left. The game went on for awhile until the sun became so blazing went to find shade.

"Ahhh...nice and cool..." Mena breathed. They all sat there in agreement. Kris started to squirm.

"Y'all right?" asked Elena. Kris didn't say anything just kept squirming.

"N-no..." she finally said. Then her eyes blew up wide.

"Run..." she whispered quietly. There was a murmur of words.

"Just go!" Kris shouted.

"One two three..." Kris counted until and they ran for it as they did they heard a faint buzzing sound behind them. Kris had sat on a wasps nest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Katie as one bit her. They ran all the way back to Mena's house with 20 stings on each person. All of them crying in pain let Mrs. Szasz bandage them up.

**Good Bye Lily! **

Mena felt tears gently slide down her cheek. 'Why did Lily have to leave? Why? She is like my best friend...I'll miss her...so much..' Mena thought sadly.

"Lily! I'LL MISS YOU! LYLAS!" hollered Kris as she ran down the road, chasing after the car. Lily hung her head out the window.

"BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS!" Lily hollered back.

"Have fun on the plane!" yelled Katie. Lily smiled. "I WILL!" she yelled.

"BYE!" said Mena, "BYE!" said Brook, "LOVE YA! BYE!" yelled Elena, "BYE! LOVE YA! MISS YA! DON'T DIE! REMEMBER IF THE PLANE EXPLODES WE ALL LOVE-"Kris yelled but she was cut off by Elena who was giving her a stern look, determined as stop-scaring-her-or-I'll-pinch-you-until-you-cry look. Lily smiled at her friends as she saw them hug each other. 'I'll miss them so much..' Lily thought forlornly as a tear fell gently down her perfectly etched face.

"Lily honey? We're here..." Mrs. Evans said quietly to a sleeping Lily. Lily looked up and saw a large airport. They were finally off the ferry and in Vancouver's airport. It was huge. 'I bet you could fit 8 third world countries in there...' thought Lily. They entered the airport dragging their luggage behind them. The customs took forever. Lily hated customs. They were so paranoid. Everyone looks at you like you're some kind of escaped convict. Lily tried to be annoyingly cheerful. Once they called their row her parents grabbed her hands and dragged her down the hall as though she couldn't manage walking herself.

"Hone? Which one of us do you want to sit with you? Or do you want to sit by yourself?" asked Mrs. Evans concerned. Lily considered. Best let herself alone with her thoughts.

"Oh I can go alone, I s'pose" Lily said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Evans asked. Lily nodded. Once settled on the window seat, she pulled out her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we're leaving for Britain. I'm more depressed than ever. I need my friends. I'll be all alone all summer. No sleepovers. No pixie stix. No late nights with John Travolta movies. All alone. Sad and forgotten. Canada is so free-loving and Britain is so stuck up. My mom said it could've changed. Pft yeah. And Elena will let Kris win a thumb war. _

_Love,_

_Lily._

"Excuse me but are you Lily?" asked a masculine voice from beside her. Lily turned quickly as startled as she was she smiled.

"Oh my gosh! James!" she said smiling but shocked.

"How are you??" Lily asked happily. James nodded.

"I've been ok," he replied.

"What are you doing in Canada?" Lily asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh well, my uncle owns a Cabin up at Sproat Lake!" James said grinning. Lily smiled.

"Well, why didn't you just go back by floo powder?" asked Lily raising an eyebrow. James grimaced. "M'uncle doesn't have a fireplace," he said bitterly.

"Oh! Well that's just sucky!" Lily said shaking her head. James nodded again.

"How about you? Why are you here?" asked James interestedly. Lily sighed as she felt her eyes refuel with tears.

Lily sighed and felt her eyes refuel with tears of misery.

"We're moving..." Lily barely whispered. James clucked his tongue and sat down next to her. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "Y'all right?" he asked somberly. "You're gonna miss Elena and people right?"

Lily nodded. "Oh well, hey wait! What part? You can hang out with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I!" James eyes now bright with joy.

"Although, I don't know how welcoming Peter will be after Kris teasing him and all," James trailed off. Lily smiled at the thought of Kris. She tried to be cheerful even though it felt like someone had jabbed a stake through her heart. whoa, drama queen or WAT?

"Oh, that would be fun! We're moving to London!" Lily said grinning hoping to get out of her sad mood, although her stomach felt weak, her arms limp, and her eyes swollen and puffy from crying in the car.

"So-"James began but was cut off by the speakers. He jumped; unaware that it was just the flight attendant.

"Thank you for boarding flight # t890l a one way flight to London, England. The lights above you will alert you when it's ok to turn on any electronics. Keep your trays in their up right position. Thank you and have a great trip" 'click' went the speaker phone against the wall. James, slightly shaken by the surprise was having difficulty doing his seat belt up. Lily giggled.

"Do you need help Jamsie?" Lily asked. James nodded pathetically. Lily sighed jokingly. All of a sudden the plane started moving and Lily was pushed on top of James' lap. Lily immediately turned a nice shade of burgundy.

"Uh-oops.." stuttered Lily. James laughed.

"Taking a new liking to me have you?" asked James winking. Lily's red face increased dramatically.

The tripped became tiring and boring. Lily dozed off at 7:30 and hadn't noticed that her head had fallen weakly on James' shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. Lily was suddenly rudely awoken by some major turbulence.

"Oh my gosh...What's happening?" Lily asked rubbing her head. She felt awful, like someone was tazering her stomach. James shrugged.

"Dunno..." The announcements came on again.

"Good evening, we are experiencing some heavy turbulence and are not sure to the cause, please remain calm," it blared. Lily looked at James, a little bit freaked out. James chuckled nervously. Suddenly something over came the plane and it stopped mid air and a terrifying voice bellowed throughout the whole plane.

"WATCH OUT MUDBLOODS! I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU NEXT!" it boomed. Lily grabbed James arm petrified as ever. He patted her arm sweetly. The plane started up again no difficulties. No one seemed to notice the abnormality of this situation and continued their doings. James sighed. Lily eyes were frozen in terror.

"Scary..." whispered James.

"Very..." Lily whispered back.

Meanwhile in CANADARM

The international space station floated high over the Earth. The sky was navy blue, and gold stars were scattered across the sky. A lone astronaut was wandering the lengths of the space station, checking up on the Canadarm, when a white-blue ball hurtled towards them..."METEOR! AH!!!" screamed the astronaut- HEY HEY HEY! WAIT A SECOND! This isn't CANADARM! IT'S CANADA!!!!! Grr...stupid authors...

Meanwhile in CANADA

Kris sniffled as her friends all gathered in a group to mourn the departing of their beloved friend.

"I-just-miss-her-so-much!" Kris said between sniffles. Elena patted her arm, trying to be as sensitive as long as her patience would last...which is why Elena slapped her across the face nearly two seconds later.

"Pull yourself together woman!" she shouted. Kris sighed.

"F-fine!" she quivered. Mena sighed.

"You guys come on...we should at least help each other out...this'll be hard on all of us..." Mena said shakily. Kris went to sit in a corner. She began singing a really sad song that the rest of them hated.

"I'm tired this games so dumb she never played, her races won I'm tired can't smile no more I've sure caved in just like before..." she sang sadly. Elena, depressed, collapsed on the ground. Brook pulled out her walkman and laid on the ground. Katie went on the grass and started mumbling incoherently. 'Screech...' was the barely noticed sound of a car pulling up.

"KATIE! GET IN THE CAR!" shrieked Mrs. MacAvoi. Katie squealed surprised by her mother's tone. Katie raced into the banged up wreck-disguised as a car and grabbed her bag.

"Bye you guys!" she said racing by.

"Bye!" they chorused. Katie's car teared down the street. It was a brand new Cadillac but it wasn't in perfect shape as Katie's family went on road trips a lot. Mena stood up with her hands on her knees.

"Well, we can't mope around like this all day! Let's go get some chow! My mom just made homemade French fries!" she said. They gathered in the house sulking.

Lily stepped into her new house rolling her eyes. 'Oh, great a big mansion...WAIT! IT'S HUGE!' Lily thought. She plopped her box down to take a look up the stair cases.

"Hello?" she called as it echoed throughout the mansion.

"Whoa..." she muttered. Lily mounted the stairs and entered her room. Her room was titanic! How could she have lived without this before? Her room was the size of a stage and her bed was already in place. The room had stairs leading up to bed in a circular form. The bed was a canopy bed, a scarlet bed cover, and gold bed linings. It was beautiful. Behind her elevated bed was a porch with a love seat placed sweetly on the corner.

"Oooh...Fancy Shmancy," said Lily in honour of Mena. She began unloading the one box of very many. 15 in fact. Just as she was shoving her last Nancy Drew book in the shelves there was a classical ring downstairs that made Lily jump out of her skin.

"Would it kill you to KNOCK?" Lily muttered as she pranced down the stairs. She opened the stained glass door and was shocked by a familiar face. Sirius.

"Oh hey!" Lily smiled. Sirius smiled, in a very handsome way. Kris would be laughing hysterically in a way that was dangerously charming. Lily smiled again.

"Hello... You remember me? Can't forget _this face_," Sirius said grinning dashingly. Lily flushed angrily. 'Whatta pig...' she thought.

"Umm...so why are you here?" Lily asked annoyed. Maybe Kris is just weird...Sirius is totally aggravating. Sirius grinned again and stepped aside showing James, Remus, and Peter all in a Charlie's Angels pose. Lily giggled. 'Cute...' she thought.

"James told us you were here. Do you wanna go grab a soda with us?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded and held up one finger to tell her mother where she was...

"One second...MOM!" Lily hollered through their mansion.

"YES SWEETIE?" Mrs. Evans yelled back.

"I'M GOING FOR A SODA WITH MY ... AQUAINTANCES!" Lily screeched up the stairs. Lily grabbed her bright orange sweater and traipsed through the door.

"So how's my favourite girl?" James asked sweetly, slinging an arm across her shoulder playfully. Lily blushed and shrugged.

"Ok, I guess...I talked to Elena and Kris today..." Lily said giving a sideways glance at Sirius. His face lit up, and his ears turned pink.

"Kris...Bet she dreams of this face!" Sirius bragged annoying. Lily grinned. This'll be fun!

"They're good; I heard Kris is flirting with the paper boy, Aidan or something..." Lily said being brutally honest. That shut Sirius up reaaaaaaaaal quick. Lily smirked. It was true! Aidan Parks his name was. Kris had been flirting SHAMELESSLY with him for the past couple days now. He seemed to spark an interest in her.

"She thinks he's laugh out loud funny...and yet very gorgeous...puppy blue eyes, tall...and sensitive..." Lily added laughing quietly to herself. Sirius looked grim and shut up. He didn't talk the whole way there. Lily grinned again. James seemed to be clinging on to her every word. Remus didn't say much but listened intently on James and Lily's conversation and added comments making them laugh. Maybe Lily didn't totally need to rely on her friends. Maybe she could make more friends...but just while she was in Britain. Until she accompanied Mena, Katie, Kris, Brook, and Elena to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"May I seat you Princess?" James asked smiling. Lily laughed and nodded as James pulled a chair out from the table. Lily sat down graciously and grinned as James went to go fetch 5 sodas. Lily saw him talking to a tall guy with white blond hair. Just the look of him made Lily quiver in fear. He looked gruesome...almost-evil. James rolled his eyes and walked back to the table holding 5 cans of Coca-Cola. He threw the bottle cokes down so they slid across the table and everyone caught them. As soon as everyone was enjoying themselves extrovertedly when the same blond boy walked over to them. Lily shuddered at the sight of him. He was so creepy looking. James grimaced obviously not going to enjoy the following company.

"Potter? Who is this? Mudblood?" asked the scary blond guy.

"Shut the bloody hell up, MALfoy," said James bitterly. Suddenly Malfoy was beside his ear whispering incoherently.

"Mudblood,mudblood, mudblood, mudblood..." Malfoy whispered. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"James?" she asked concernedly. James turned his head stupidly.

"Mudblood?" he asked brainwashed by Malfoy odd behaviour. Lily gasped and slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red mark. James sat there stunned at himself as he gazed at her, now stalking away, fuming, muttering things like "Hoser!"

Meanwhile in Canada

"So how's Sumara?" Kris asked jokingly to Aidan, the paper boy, about the movie "The Ring".

He laughed and winked.

"I heard she's not liking that barn of hers...oh, of course you'd already know wouldn't you?" Kris teased running a finger down his shirt. He laughed again, as he tapped her gently across her head with a newspaper.

"KRIS! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Elena screeched. Kris cringed. There was a deal that Kris would help Elena with cleaning her room, and NOT to flirt CONSTANTLY with the neighbour boys...heart thump. And UNFORTUNATELY Elena's not the EASIEST and most ORGANIZED person to work with...

Kris smiled sweetly in her direction.

"Umm...Yes?" she said innocently holding up one finger to Aidan.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!?!?! YOU HELP ME CLEAN MY ROOM AND NOT FLIRT AND I HELP YOU ON YOUR OVERDUE THIRD GRADE BOOK REPORT!" Elena shrieked, "YOU KNOW MR.POULAIN STILL WANTS IT!". Kris smiled weakly.

"Yeah..." she muttered. "Bye Aidan!" Kris smiled flirtatiously. "CALL ME!" she screamed as Elena dragged her by the foot to the Kitchen. Aidan smiled.

"DON'T WORRY! I WILL!" he yelled as the door slammed.

Mena and Brook walked down the street chaos dripping from their words.

"ROMANCE!" screeched Mena. "COMEDY!" Brook yelled back.

"ROMANCE!"

"COMEDY!"

"ROMANCE!"

"Okay...this could go on for AWHILE..." Brook said reluctantly. "Since I'm a pushover, I'll go for Romance..." Brook finished quietly. Mena beamed.

"Yay! Now, after the movie want to come to my house? My mom just bought a colour tv!" Mena said grinning. Brook rolled her eyes.

"There she goes on again about her new electronics that no one HUMAN can ever actually afford..." Brook sighed. Mena punched her in the arm.

"It's not MY fault that my mom just so happens to be a famous actress and my dad a successful ferret trainer!" Mena said smirking. Brook laughed.

"Yeah whatever...Mooo...I'm a bunny...." Said Mena laughing at one of their inside jokes. Brook laughed hysterically making an elderly couple near by shriek with fear. Mena snickered again and pointed at the couple now in each other's arms.

"God, old people are so JUMPY!" Brook said, "It's understandable that they want us to walk them across the street but is it so bad when we steal their groceries? Didn't have to hit me with her damn cane..." Brook said annoyed. Mena laughed.

"You sure got a lot of personal experiences eh?" Mena said giggling.

Kris shrieked as Elena shoved her in her room and locked the door.

"I expect room to be shining with glitter by the time my mom gets home! Or else! No candy for you!" Elena laughed evilly through the key hole. Kris sighed.

"Spaz..." Kris rolled her eyes. She was just tidying up a pile old lunch bags when there was a furtive tapping at the door. Kris reluctantly squeezed over to the window, wiggling through mountains and mountains of clothes. She opened the window and looked down at Aidan. He was throwing newspapers at the window.

"Aidan! What are you doing here?" asked Kris loosing her flirty style. "Elena's gonna KILL you! I'm supposed to be cleaning this hell hole!" Kris said tying her hair back in a messy bun. Aidan smiled.

"Well, why don't I rescue you?" he asked grinning happily. Kris blushed.

"I'm Juliet," she giggled. She found some dead flowers in a vase nearby and threw them out the window down to Aidan. Aidan caught them and put them up to his chest. Kris grinned again. "One minute, my fair Romeo," she called. She tried to open the door again. Still locked. Obviously, there was only one choice. She returned back to the window.

"I'm climbing down," she called.

"Wha? Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Duh, just chill Romeo, Juliet will take care of everything..." she said climbing down the pipe that attached to the house. She slid down and grabbed 'Romeo's' hand for support.

"KRISTIN!" she heard Elena calling from somewhere within the house.

"Quick!" Aidan jumped onto his bike. Kris climbed onto his handlebars, and they rode away.

"KKKRRRIIISSSTTTIIINNN! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK!!!" Elena's head popped out of the window. "I'LL GET YOUUUUU!!!!" she screeched. Kris giggled as she relaxed on the handle bars and let Aidan take her away. They came to an abrupt stop somewhere near Central Middle School.

"I'm...going...to...that school next...year" Aidan lied, because his shifty eyes gave it away. "I mean...I was supposed to..." Aidan said, "Because I'm going to a private school somewhere in England instead" he added after Kris' raised eyebrows.

"Me too...be cool if it were the same..." Kris whispered sitting down by a tree near the field. Aidan followed her, as Kris smoothed out her skirt.

"Yeah..." Aidan muttered doubtfully. Kris smiled as she closed her eyes.

"It's nice here...I like the breeze..." she whispered. Aidan shifted in his seat. Not uncomfortably though.

"Yeah, I like it too..." Aidan whispered feeling close to her ear. Two seconds later she felt him kiss her lightly. Kris' eyes widened and she felt anger rise. SHE WAS ONLY 11!!. She stood up and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" she shrieked her face turning a deep shade of red.

"I thought you liked me!" Aidan said defensively. Kris' eyes bulged.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I BARELY KNOW YOU!"

"You ugly UGLY repulsive THING. I can't believe I even TOUCHED your fat ugly skin. If you talk to me again I'll hurt you with a strong POWERFUL force you filthy ugly WITCH!" he yelled angrily making Kris' heart double up in pain. Kris had always been self conscious about the way she looked, and to hear it out loud made things harsh, crude, and unfair. Her friends were always trying to convince her she was gorgeous but she wouldn't listen. Just try to make the whole thing a big joke.

So to cheer her up she, Elena, Mena, Brook, and Katie had a sleepover, watching sappy love movies and eating pizza. They also watched John Travolta sing "NAAAHIGHT!" twenty thousand times. Obviously, their favourite movie was Grease. "I LOVE THAT CAR!" screamed Mena as they started to dance on top of the car. "I WANT IT!"

"Bop shi bop shi bop" Kris sang grinning. "Clock is tickin' and we can't stop! CAN'T STOOOOOOOOP!" she finished loudly.

"Isn't that Sunny and Cher?" asked Mena noisily over the TV. Kris shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I listen to Elvis...". Kris got up and tripped over Katie's sleeping bed.

"ACCKK! DIE EVIL DOER! DIE DIE DIE!" Katie yelled as she was entangled in the bed mess, hitting Kris mercilessly with a plastic hockey stick. Kris fell down with a thud and stuck her tongue out throwing the antique Bertuzzi signed stick out the window...Marlena was rich...she could get another one...right?

"Who wants CUPCAKES?!" cried Katie's mom. Katie's mom was always trying to come up to them and learn about 'kid culture' as she called it. They all thought she was crazy. Having candy in the morning? Sheesh. Most of the fun came from stealing the candy and eating it right under our parents' noses.

"Uh...just get one for everyone...." Mena replied feebly, trying to be polite.

"Isn't it 3am?" Kris whispered...most parents wouldn't even ALLOW let alone ENCOURAGE their kids to be up that late. Mena nodded and rolled her eyes biting back a smile. So they ate the hard so-called cupcakes... That tasted SLIGHTLY like last week's breakfast muffins. Accepting the cupcakes probably wasn't the best idea. Apparently Mrs. MacAvoi thought it meant that she could bunk with us in Katie's huge room.

"Um...I'll be right back..." Katie said conspicuously. They all knew that Katie was going to get her dad to get her mom downstairs. He knew ALL about Mom's 'special' problem.

"HONEY!?!?" he yelled. "I NEED SOME HELP! I MEAN...I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!?"

Mena did a trademark handshake with Katie as she crept back into her sleeping area, now a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Score..." Mena whispered. Suddenly, they heard some teenagers outside the window. Kris laughed as she heard someone scream, "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, WILL ALWAYSSSSSSSSSSSSS LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!". Kris doubled over with laughter and Katie SCREAMED with laughter. Mena went hyper active on us all and had a funny little laughing attack. Brook look puzzled, and Elena snickered.

"What?" Brook whispered, "What's so weird about that? I do that every Fri-uh nevermind...". Kris' face turned purple and she laughed even harder which turned it into a silent laugh that looked like it hurt her stomach. Elena fell back on her pillow.

"Wonder what Lily's doing..."

Lily slammed the door shut with angry tears streaming down her delicate face. She ran up the HUGE spiral stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"I hate...him...so MUCH!" she said smashing her hand on her desk.

"Ow...That hurt..." she said massaging her hand. Lily sat down and started a letter to her Canadian friends.

Dear Brook, Elena, Kris, Katie, and Mena,

I'm having the worst time possible here. I hate everything about this stupid land. The people, the people, the people! They're PRICKS! I asked for a packet of candy and the guy said it's "MAY I! NOT CAN I!". Jeez...What's wrong with them? I just used a bit of Canadian slang and they went psycho saying that I was a traitor to their country! I don't even frikken live here! Anyway, the worst part of this place is those 'Marauders'... Your outta luck Kris. Sirius is a bigheaded wart. Conceited ASS. And by all means...pardon my language. And you know that hottie James? Not so hot after all! He called me a MUDBLOOD. It hurtsï 


	3. An Army Of Ixies In Pajamas With A Tradi...

**A/N: Hi! Krissykiss here! Sorry about deleting my story but it was TOTALLY messed up, 'specially A brain washed James and a dignified Kris. So, I've added a new chapter to make up for it! lol. Anyway, in this chapter, you'll find that it's much funnier, as I had my best friend, ELo, aka Elena, revising! So thanks **Elena! So thanks(haha, i said it twice)! You rock! Enjoy the chappie!OHHHHHH! And thanks for the readers READING! AND PLEAAAAAAAASE! BEFORE YOU START READING THIS U MUST READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS! I changes A LOT, and it'll explain why the hell these chapters are so damn confusing. SO GO UP THERE!

1st year started with flying colours. James, Remus, Elena and Lily came out top of their classes, and earned great praise from their parents. Mena and Kris came close in second, but were also incredibly extra curricular. Kris started her own muggle-music club, that consisted mostly of The Marauders, The Ixies, Rebella Stefane (a 3rd year from Hufflepuff), Raven Stiller (another Gryffindor 1st year), and Christopher Macintosh, a Ravenclaw boy, who had his bright blue eyes paying close attention to Elena, whom constantly turned him down, and scolded him for being stupid and big-headed. Katie, though, had an awful time in her social life. Mercedes and her gang, constantly picked on her, once until she broke down in tears in front of the whole student population. It was horrible, but the Ixies pranked them like there was no tomorrow(they also got a month's detention, much to the dismay of Lily and Elena). It was an okay year. With one minor (more like MAJOR) exception...Aidan. He was Mercedes' slave (he like worshipped her! It's rumoured he has a shrine dedicated to her in his closet), and as payback for all the pranks, Mercedes made Aidan date Kristin, while of course he was cheating on her, every night with a different girl. He also dissed her whenever she wasn't there. He led Kris on, and when she trusted him, he shattered her hope, trust, and self esteem. After that she spent the whole weekend crying in her bed, while the Ixies tried to comfort her and tell her Aidan was stupid and he was a stupid, mindless Mercedes slave, where his sole purpose in life was to serve her. And of course this helped Kris (insulting people who she hates usually does). But of COURSE, they kept this entire secret from The Marauders...they didn't want them to interfere and beat him up. Oh no, the Ixies were going to take care of him, girly style.

The Marauders and the Ixies were often head-to-head in a 'friendly' competition. Most of the time they were hung out together but the rest of the time they competed for popularity, fame, and pranking schemes. Elena, the leader of the pranks, was determined, ambitious, and coldly calculating. She usually got what she wanted (no, scratch that, she ALWAYS got what she wanted), so being the leader of the pranks was definitely easy for her. Except for the fact she had a morbid sense of humour. I mean, what is up with that? (Kristin: I'm watching a comedy show!ditsy giggle Elena: I'm watching a show where people KILL EACH OTHER laughs manically). But of course there was James was the leader for the Marauders, who had the same ambition and determination as Elena. They fought CONSTANTLY. But what was odd was the fact that Sirius and Kris couldn't look at each other for too long or they'd start blushing ridiculously. It drove both groups insane. But Kris wasn't the only one Sirius made blush. He'd become the hot stud of the school. Sirius Black the Sexy Prince...as sad as it was...that was his nickname. That wasn't the saddest part yet...everyone called him that. By everyone, that means everyone except the staff, The Ixies, and the rest of the Marauders, who stuck to their own nicknames. Padfoot was Sirius, Prongs was James, Wormtail was Peter, and Moony was Remus. No one knew why they'd chosen these names, and the Marauders were very secretive about it. The Ixies, had chosen nicknames as well, but didn't seem to have some deep dark secret behind it...thank god...The Ixies are confusing enough as it is. Elena was selected as Lixie, Kris was Flixie, Brook was Trixie, Mena was Zixie, Katie was Mixie, and Lily was Kixie. Confusing as it was, they managed to remember who everyone was. It was another mystery of those girls we shall never know.

2nd year was just the same with the exception that Remus started his own band; Kris was vocals and guitar, Elena was vocals and guitar, Mena was bass, Remus was lead vocals, and they'd held auditions for drums and Jerry Parkley, a Hufflepuff 6th year had made the cut. Their band name was plain and simple. The Spaz. The Spaz had chosen because, one day Elena screamed out loud for no reason and threw her book over her shoulder which hit Mercedes in the head. Elena said it was because she was frustrated with her homework, but they all knew it was an excuse to hit Mercedes in the head. No complaints there. Haha. The Spaz was often excused from exams and such to attend Battles of The Bands, at other schools. It'd become quite a trend. When the teachers protested that it was absurd to get out of classes to attend such pointless rendez-vous's, Kris threw a hissyfit and started a riot. That kept the teachers quiet but did not stop them from giving her a weeks detention. Of course, Elena pointedly stayed out of the riot. God, sometimes she was so self-serving. But she was nice too. She let the Ixies and occasionally the Marauders copy off her homework.

And which group was the most popular? Well, the Mauraders were most popular with the girls, and the Ixies were most popular with the guys. So they declared a tie, while Mercedes' group stood angrily on the sidelines.

3rd year didn't go as smoothly. Kris and Sirius got into a huge fight about something and wouldn't speak to each other. The fight was about some girl Sirius started dating. The fight went something like this:

Kris rolled her eyes, when she saw Sirius kiss Rebecca Santori on the cheek. Sirius came and sat down beside Kris and Kris shifted to the end of the couch. Noticing a change in Kris's usual perky mood turned to her.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. Kris scowled.

"Why the hell are you dating such a skank?" Kris blurted out. Sirius was taken aback, but that didn't stop him from rounding on her.

"She happens to be the opposite! If you'd just give her a chance you'd see that she's perfect! I've no idea what's gotten into you these past days but I don't like it," Sirius shouted. Kris looked offended.

"There's nothing wrong with me but maybe you shouldn't spaz out all the time! If YOU would open your eyes and see that she's a player! I've seen her behind the Quidditch stands and everything! She's dating you, Chris Trumphy, Berry Shank, AND Sabastian Christaini! God, would you just open your damn eyes?" Kris said angry tears filling her own. Sirius glared menacingly.

"You're a liar, you just can't stand the fact that I'm dating and you're not," he spat and with that they both ran to their dormatories in no time flat, followed by the rest of their packs.

But eventually Sirius caught Rebecca snogging with Chris Trumphy behind the Quidditch stands just like Kris had said. Kris apologized for being so harsh and crude, and forgave Sirius for being a dough-head. They were closer then, than ever before.They still got into their stupid arguments, for instance fighting about which runes meant what, and what Aerosmith song was better, but all of them knew that eventually they'd be VERY close...

"What TIME is it?" moaned Elena as she crawled out from under her covers. Kris stirred and glanced down at her watch.

"7:30..." Kris replied not bothering to get up. Elena scrunched her eyes up in confusion.

"Why the HELL would I wake up at this time on the first day of Christmas ... HOLIDAYS!" Elena screamed in triumph as she quickly grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Kris chuckled to herself and pulled herself out of bed, for the first day of Christmas holidays , in their 4th year at Hogwarts. Kris tip toed over to Lily's bed and shook her gently. Lily stirred and her eyes shot open.

"Kix! Wake up!" Kris giggled. Lily opened her eyes a tiny bit but shut them again when she saw it was still dark outside. Kris moaned.

"Aw, come on Lils," Kris whined. Lily sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine..." she got up reluctantly. Kris and Lily pounded on the bathroom door for Elena to finish her hour long cleanse. She said she needed to cleanse her aura, or else she wouldn't have a successful holiday. Kris rolled her eyes and ran in before Lily, and also took an hour long preparations. Lily also pounded on the door until Kris came out, hair nicely brushed, while trying desperately to put it in a ponytail. Lily yelled at her, her temper rising, angry that she had to wait an hour in front of the bathroom. Kris shrugged a sorry and went to go get Elena. When Lily, Elena, and Kris FINALLY felt alive enough they snuck to Brook, Katie, and Mena's dorm. Kris tackled Katie's bed, Elena tackled Mena's, and Lily tackled Brook's. Katie, without a doubt, clambered out happily and ran downstairs in only her sweat shirt and pajama pants, her hair tied messily at the back of her hair. That's when Kris realized that neither her, Lily or Elena were actually dressed after all they went through for brushing their hair and brushing their teeth. Kris grumbled. The other girls in their dorm groaned and covered their ears. They were well versed in the morning rituals of the Ixies, but that didn't mean they liked it.

"God, has anyone heard of sleeping in?" one of them complained.

"I hope not every Canadian acts like them," another groaned.

The Ixies ignored them.

"Katie! Wait up!" Kris tumbled down the stairs following the overly active brunette. She came back minutes later after a lot of kicking and screaming, apparently they hadn't even gone into the Common Room. Brook went into their bathroom and came out showered but still dressed in pajamas, complaining that she shouldn't have gotten up that early and now her eyes would be puffy. Brook had really gotten girly and scared about the little things, much to the dismay of Lily and Kris. Elena, Mena and Lily stayed in the corner talking. Lily looked stressed, Mena also, Elena however couldn't look happier-no wait- that's a lie...She could be as happy as Katie or Kris...which is saying something. Elena smiling stupidly spoke first.

"So? What's happenin?" Elena asked obliviously. Lily sighed and turned away.

"I have something to tell you..." Lily whispered, looking very far away. Elena bounced up and down grinning. Gossip? Elena ADORED gossip. She thrived on it. She, like, FED off gossip. Seriously, it was creepy.

"What is it Lils?" Elena asked, eager for more gossip. Lily sighed again; she looked in the window pointedly averting her eyes. "Elena, no gossiping," she told the girl fiercely. Elena grumbled. "Sure, go ruin my fun..."

"I think I'm in love with James..." Lily whispered hugging her pillow tightly. Elena stopped bouncing and dropped the teddy bear she was holding and hugged Lily firmly. Mena made a sympathetic noise and hugged Lily from the other side. After two minutes of just hugging and comforting Mena pulled away.

"Wait a second...Isn't being in love supposed to be HAPPY?" Mena asked, eyebrows raised. Elena paused considering, Lily on the other hand

stood up and began a lecture.

"You guys! Don't you see? Don't you know what this means? It MEANS that I'm going to get my heart ripped in half! James doesn't love me. He barely even likes me. How can I keep this bottled up? The only reason that I told anyone was so that I wouldn't explode!" she shrieked. Mena and Elena cringed.

"Well, Lily, you're wrong on that point. You DID explode, even when you told us," Elena remarked calmly. Mena glared at Elena.

"Oh, come on Lily, I'm pretty damn sure he at least likes you. And there might even be a big chance that he ... like likes you if you know what I mean," Mena assured her, wiggling her eyebrows. Elena sighed. It was her turn.

"Well, I don't know what goes on in guys' heads' that makes them so UNBERABLE, but there's no doubt in my mind that he likes you, and there's also no doubt in my mind that he like likes you..." Elena said. Lily groaned and sat on the happy face rug that lay between her and Katie's bed. Elena grabbed her hand.

"Now, I say you COME with me and we GO down there and I'll SHOW you how much James likes you!" Elena said confidently. Mena nodded convincingly and stood up from the spider-encrusted corner. Lily moaned again as they dragged her downstairs. "No, no, no no NO! If you say anything, I'll kill you," Lily threatened.

"That I doubt, Lily Pilly," Mena replied cheerfully.

"Well, I could stop helping you with your Transfiguration homework, then McGonagall will kill you for me," Lily replied in an equally cheerful voice.

Mena and Elena mock-scowled. "Ruin our fun..." They muttered.

When the reached the common room Katie was horrified to see that she was in her dad's overly-sized Canucks jersey, and a pair of skimpy shorts that had seen too many washes. Remus gazed at her, while Katie shrieked as she realized she was wearing, shall we say a not too classy ensemble? But Remus' eyes seemed to glaze over and a dreamy grin spread across his face. Katie squealed but stayed put in her spot, waiting for the rest of the Ixies; not realizing that getting dressed might be a possible option. When the rest of The Ixies got downstairs they stared at each other, no, not at each other...at their special outfits. Kris sighed.

"Oh no..." she said jokingly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you dressed?" asked Peter stupidly from the floor. Kris rolled her eyes.

"OH NO! AM I NAKED AGAIN!?" she squealed sarcastically. Sirius laughed along with the rest of the Ixies, Remus still seemed to be mesmerized by Katie and was still staring into space, James was hiding his face, which seemed to be glowing red from behind his hands. Peter was just scowling at Kris. They'd really grown to hate each other. Peter was always saying stupid comments, or questions, which was then the time for Kris to strike up a smart remark. It was a horrible mix, and both the Marauders and the Ixies knew not to keep them in the same room for too long. One time they almost got into a fist fight. Peter had said something horribly mean about Kris falling for Aidan, and how stupid she was that she didn't know he was going to hurt her again. Kris got up fed up completely and was walking over to Peter to punch him, but it took Brook, Sirius, Elena, and Mena to hold her back. Elena was slapping Kris and pinching her, shrieking, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" What are best friends for?

"You're an Army of Chicks in Pajamas!" laughed Sirius.

"So you guys want to get something to eat?" Katie asked happily jumping up and down. Peter rolled his eyes.

"As long as you calm the hell down," he muttered walking by her, knocking her shoulder. "Bastard..." murmured Kris as he walked away. The rest of the Marauders along with the Ixies left except Kris who just stood there glaring menacingly at the portrait that Peter had just walked out of. Sirius walked by and squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on...just ignore him," he said as he left. Kris shrugged and stayed in the Common Room, with her kitten, Ruby.

"Well, at least you like me..." she whispered at the black 6 week old. It meowed in reply and Kris giggled. She stroked it, singing a rock song that The Spaz had just rehearsed the day before.

"Shoulda done something but I done it enough..." Kris sang quietly. Just two minutes later, the rest of the Ixies came back in.

"Hey! Kris! Why aren't you down there?" asked Mena adding," We came up to see you of course!" much too quickly. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall told you to get dressed didn't she?" Kris asked, knowing her group too well. Brook sighed and nodded. Kris shook her head and followed her clique up the stairs. It was a traditional thing that the Ixies help each other decide what to wear on any first day of Holidays. They honestly believed that if they didn't get a head start on looks, personality, spirit, and attitude they'd have a horrid break. It happened for spring break yes, they have that...i've decided, Christmas Break, summer holidays and Halloween's long weekend. Kris laughed hysterically as she watched Brook put on a hideous poodle skirt, that had been her mother's over 20 years ago.

"Oh my god! You look like SANDY!" Katie screamed, as she collapsed laughing on her bed. Kris snorted and shook her head.

"Seriously Trixie, if you planned on putting that on, it'd had better a joke!" Kris laughed covering her mouth. Brook nodded, but her shifty eyes were too much of a give away.

"Katie! Way too plaid!"

"No, no, Mena, that's too fluorescent..."

"Elena! Beautiful blouse!"

"I HATE THIS BLOUSE!" (Obviously, that was from Elena...)

"Kris...not in the WINTER!"

"I could SO wear bikini tops in the winter!"

"Lils! Brings out your eyes! But the skirt clashes..."

"Brook! What did I say about wearing jeans that fall down that far..."

"Sirius! Honestly! We're trying to change here!" exclaimed Elena, quite annoyed, as Sirius' head popped through the door. Sirius grumbled.

"Fine, fine...just wanted to help..." Sirius whined and walked back downstairs.

"And don't try anything with that cloak of yours!" Mena called down.

The Ixies stared at her. "Cloak?"

Mena smiled smugly. "Trade secrets..."

Downstairs, Sirius mouthed to James, "How does she know about your invisibility cloak?"

James shrugged.

Elena shook her head irritably.

"Jesus..." sighed Kris, although she was blushing uncontrollably. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh COME ON, Flix! We ALL know you couldn't be happier if he'd stayed..." she laughed, as Kris attacked her with a pillow.

"Oh be realistic Elena, Sirius is known as the Sirius Black the sexy something...he wants to go out with people like Danielle, and Mercedes..." Kris said sadly, playing with the tassels on her skirt. Elena squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. Kris looked at her with dark eyes. She nodded. Elena sighed and went up the a mirror that was hanging on Lily's wall, behind her bed, and applied another layer of clear lip gloss.

Elena went with an oriental style, so she wore her hair in a bun with oriental chopsticks, and she wore jeans and a sweater. Kris had a girly look, with a purple skirt and a long sleeved light purple fleece, with hoop earrings, and hair done in a tight ponytail. Brook was going for a casual approach, jeans and a logo t-shirt. Her hair was, naturally, in a loose ponytail. Katie was wearing a business style that consisted of a white tank top/blouse, and a short denim skirt. You guys, I know I've tried to be authentic with the 70's stuff so far but honestly, they're gross...what the hell is up with wearing sun glasses INSIDE? Mena wore an awesome pair of army khakis, and a Yoda t-shirt, for...well- a 'Mena' look. Lily got dressed in a conservative way, with a polite stripy sweater, and a pair of light blue jeans, with her hair falling smoothly down her back.

"Think we got our clothes and make up right?" asked Kris nervously playing with a lock of hair.

"Would you just CALM down?" asked Elena dragging her down the stairs followed by the rest of the Ixies. Kris squealed in irritation and scrunched her eyes up when coming down the stairs. It was also tradition for the Ixies to walk around the school and show off their new outfit, and style. It became an unwritten holiday, since the girls were just as popular as the Marauders. The Marauders did it too. Only it wasn't fashion-it was pranking. Until 3rd year the Ixies pranked on this day too, but they decided it'd be cooler if it was more stereo-typical. Of course, there was always the odd Dungbomb in the hallway, but nobody suspected Elena and Lily, except maybe the Mauraders.

"You guys ready?" asked James, in their usual team huddle. Kris and James had ended up being leaders of this day, as Elena preferred planning the pranks. Kris nodded.

"Ready?" she said, "Hands in," The Ixies put their hands in.

"Hey Hey! GIVE ME AN I!" Kris yelled. "I!" the Ixies cheered. "GIVE ME AN X!" "X!" "GIVE ME AN I!" "I!" "GIVE ME AN E!" "E!" "GIVE ME S!" "S!"

"WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?!" Kris screamed.

"IXIESSSSSSSSSS!" the Ixies yelled. Then they got into a line, and tried to look posh.

"Lixie," Elena said casually, "Flixie," said Kris with a flick of her wrist for spice, "Zixie!" said Mena flipping her hair, "Trixie!" giggled Brook, "Mixie!" grinned Katie, "Kixie," said Lily in a fake bitchy-model voice.

"MA IXIES!" the Ixies screamed as loud as they could. The Marauders rolled their eyes. Elena and Lily, ever the enchanters, fixed up a charm so that their cheer could be heard all the way to Hogsmeade.

"Honestly, you guys have SERIOUSLY got to get a new cheer..." muttered James.

"Aw common James," Mena said playfully, socking him in the shoulder. "We all know you LOOOOOVE it, along with a certain someone..." Everyone knew that James liked Lily, except Lily of course. It was the worst kept secret in Hogwarts' history.

Everybody cast their eyes down and started whistling innocently, except Lily-erm, Kixie. "I have the feeling that I just missed something here," she commented dryly.

"What makes you think that?" Elena asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well-" Lily began. Elena cut her off with a "Come on people! Let's get a move on!"

They all clambered out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

"Where to, where to?" Brook, ah, Trixie, asked.

"First stop: Great Hall," Kris replied, grinning wickedly.

They glided across the halls with ease, using their model walk they had been practicing for ages. As they walked down the hall, they received the same 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as expected, with loud cheering on the guys' behalf, and a guy who yelled 'I LOVE YOU FLIXIE!' (Whom Kris winked at). Later on, Kris and Sirius got into a huge fight, because Sirius pranked on the poor kid mercilessly and Kristin yelled at him because now the poor kid acts like something will jump out at him from every shadow he passes. They also earned some boos from Mercedes and her posse, who were bombarded with dung bombs by the Ixies' worshippers. Mercedes screamed and barricaded herself with boys (COUGHAidanCOUGH), while Danielle saw a dung bomb and fainted, and Maria, unfortunately, was abandoned by her friends and was left to fend off the crazed fans by herself. Quite a pleasant day for the Ixies.

"Guys? I'm starving, can't we get something to eat before we go showing off?" asked Katie. Kris shrugged.

"Ok, but I don't want to be attacked again by those crazy fans...god, who knew we had fans?" she giggled. The Ixies walked down to the Great Hall, and strutted until they reached their table and spooned up some eggs and bacon. Except Brook, who was a vegetarian.

"Oh my good LORD...Ooooh!...James and Sirius' work..." Kris laughed as she watched a kid come in with a pink Mohawk. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh COME ON. They did that LAST year!" she muttered pessimistically grabbing some more toast. Kris punched her in the shoulder.

"Come on, Lix...I think it's classic," she said blushing slightly. Mena giggled.

"Yes, Kris...we all know you do," she sighed. Kris glared but continued eating silently. Lily pulled out a pocket mirror and fixing her berry flavoured lip-gloss.

"Whatever, coming-" she began but was cut off by Dumbledore who stood up asking for silence. All jabber died down quickly. It wasn't Dumbledore, though, it was the Slytherins! They suddenly stood up and started dancing on their table. Their hair turned bright pink, electric blue, and neon green, and their Slytherin robes turned into Gryffindor robes. "I love Gryffindor! I love the Marauders!" the Slytherin girls sang, while the Slytherin guys added, "And the Ixies too!"

"You know, we're pretty lucky to have the Marauders as friends...otherwise...we'd look like them!" giggled Kris.

Everyone burst out laughing, including the Ixies and the Marauders. Dumbledore looked amused, but the rest of the staff looked furious. The Head of Slytherin looked like he was about to kill someone.

Finally someone managed to cast a counter-spell, and the Slytherins went back to normal, even though they looked daggers at the Marauders.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Whoever was responsible for these pranks will be found and obviously, will serve detention." He looked over at the Marauders. "As we all know, Christmas is approaching and since last year's Yule Ball was such a success, the staff and I have decided it would be nice to have it again, for all of the third year students from last year, who did not get to participate in the occasion. Again, 4th years, to 7th years will be the only to attend. But age appropriate students may ask a younger student if they wish. The dance shall happen on Christmas Day, and a feast shall be prepared. Formal clothing only. That'll be all," he finished sitting down, and got caught up in a deep conversation with McGonagall and the Head of Slytherin.

Kris wooted, standing up. "This is AWESOME!" Kris grinned, but her smile quickly faded away as she realized something.

"What's wrong?" Brook asked curiously, from behind a Nancy Drew book. Kris' face paled.

"Did he say something about ... ASKING people to the dance?" she asked weakly. Elena looked up a shocked look on her face.

"Kris isn't ... SCARED is she?" Elena teased wickedly. Kris' eyes darted to Elena's innocent face.

"Of course not," she replied coolly.

Elena smirked as Kris sat back down. Kris didn't talk much after that. Kris also noticed that Lily and Mena weren't showing their faces.

"Aw come on guys...If the guy who you want to ask you asks you, good. They probably like you. If they don't they probably are either too shy, or they hate your guts, so that when you ask him, he'll turn you down horribly in front of the whole school, total humiliation, OR haven't heard about us...pft...highly unlikely..." Elena said, trying to sound encouraging but failing miserably. Mena started hitting her head on the wall.

"Come on you guys, let's go, and finish this ridiculous tradition..." Mena said standing up and walking out the door followed by the Ixies and most of their fans.

2 hours and 10 detention sentences later ("ONLY TEN?!? Ridiculous! Usually we get about 25!" complained Sirius. "The professors are getting soft!" "Are you kidding? The Head of Slytherin wanted us expelled!" laughed James), the Marauders and the Ixies made it back to the Common Room, safe and mostly sound. Of course the Marauders had heard of the dance too, and were working up the courage to ask their crushes out.

James blushed furiously when Elena mentioned about the dates.

"So is everyone going to go to this big rendezvous disguised as a dance?" Elena asked casually, trying to glean as much information as possible (COUGHgossipqueenCOUGH).

"Uh, yeah," Kris answered slowly and cautiously. The worst thing to do was admit a crush in front of Elena, no matter how well meaning she was. And unfortunately, when it came to crushes, Elena was rarely well meaning. Sigh. "Are you?"

Elena threw her arms out forward. "C'est une insulte! Naturellement j'irai!"

Sirius stared at her. "You're Italian?"

Everyone stared at him blankly. Kris broke the silence with a giggle.

"French, Sirius, French," prompted Brook.

"Mais oui! Je suis francais!"

"No, she's Filipino, we all learned French in school before Hogwarts," Kris grinned.

"Oh shut it, you francophone racist. Way to break my fantasy." Elena glared. "Anyways, back to the dates..."

Mena started coughing and she had to be thumped on the back. "D-d-dates? Is there like a law or something that says the Ixies have to go with the Marauders?"

Elena sighed. "Of course not Marlena." She said exasperatedly. "You and I are under no obligation. Kris, Katie, Brook, and Lily on the other hand..." Elena grinned slyly. "Come on, Mena." She dragged Mena away, saying something about a smooch fest.

Lily played with her fingers and muttered with her two split personalities. James wrinkled his nose and tried to talk.

"Lily...do-would you-could-do you want-uh...Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked hopefully, stuttering slightly (pft, yeah SLIGHTLY). Lily's head snapped up, and she was grinning uncontrollably.

"SURE!" she exclaimed loudly. James relaxed a bit and nodded, trying to contain his excitement. Hiding behind the corner, Mena exchanged a satisfied glance with Elena. Kris winked at Lily and went back to reading her muggle 'Cosmo' magazine, and smacking her gum noisily. Sirius fidgeted in his seat, apparently inspired by James' bravery.

"Kristin would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked blushing. Kris closed her magazine calmly.

"Could you hang on a sec?" she asked timidly. He nodded his mouth open slightly, and Lily felt sympathy for him, for having to wait for an answer. Kris, still keeping her face straight walked up to her room and let out a high-pitched scream.

"YES! WAHOO!" she screamed. She walked downstairs, the epitome of calm and serenity.

"Yes, Black, I'll go to the ball with you, and it's KRIS, you jerk," she said sitting back down.

He glared and looked away. Kris grinned, her perky style popping back in. Kris went back to reading her magazine, this time happier.

"Hey look, a quiz!" Kris suddenly squealed.

"A wha-?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know, like a personality test!"

"Muggles get personality exams? Do they write them out to get into school?" James asked, eyes widened.

Lily hit James lightly on the head. "No, you idiot, they're for fun!"

"It's 'Who is your dream guy?'" Kris sighed." Oh yeah, that's for school," she snorted sarcastically. "How romantic...Katie, you go first." Sirius and James snickered at the title.

Katie turned away from her whispering to Brook. "Eh? Oh, sure, ok."

"First question: What is your idea of a perfect date?" Before Kris could tell her the multiple choices, Katie answered, without missing a beat, "A candlelit dinner, and then a walk on the beach, where we talk about books, and music, and-and-MOVIES!"

Kris raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, that's like, one of the answers. You psychic? Or maybe just a psycho."

Katie grinned. "I do my best," she replied, bowing.

It turned out Katie's dream guy was a sweet, intellectual dude who was sensitive and sensible. Everybody looked pointedly at Remus, who was blushing furiously. Well, Katie was saying, "Oh cool. Wonder where I'll find a guy like that."

Kris smiled evilly and added a teensy bit on to the description of Katie's dream guy. "With light brown hair and blue eyes, he usually hangs out with the pranking crowd."

Katie giggled. "Haha, that sounds just like Remus!" she said, oblivious.

"Uh, K-Katie, w-will you go to the d-dance with me?" Remus asked, stuttering slightly, while turning a delicate shade of pink. 'Reminds me of cotton candy...' Kris thought dreamily. candy...yummy...'

"Sure." Katie said cheerfully.

Then Kris butted in and ruined their special moment. "Do you think they have cotton candy at Hogwarts?"

Everyone stared at her. "Where did that come from?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"The shade of Remus' face is the exact same colour as cotton candy." She replied simply.

"And why are you looking at other guy's faces?" Sirius asked playfully.

Kris socked him in the shoulder. "It's not like you weren't looking at Katie,"

By this time, Elena and Mena had grown tired of spying on them and were sitting about five feet away by the stairs, exchanging gossip with a few other girls from their dorm.

At that moment an owl flew threw the window and landed on Elena's lap. With a curious look on her face she untied the letter, that was written on normal paper, instead of Britain's usual parchment so it was defintely from Canada. James' eyes flew open with curiousity and crawled over to Elena, and started poking at the paper annoyingly.

"Damnit James, haven't you ever seen normal paper?" Elena asked pushing him away, harder than she meant, and he landed on the ground with a loud thump. She snickered.

"Oops," she replied innocently. Kris scooched over to Elena.

"Who's it from?" Kris asked. Elena searched for a name.

"Uh...LINDSAY!" Elena exclaimed flipping open the folded letter.

Dear Elena,

Hi! It's me! Lindsay! Guess what?!?! I'm probably going to Hogwarts next year! My parents said that I'm a witch because I make things happen if you know what I mean. Haha. So I'd get to see you and your friends! I so can't wait! See you then!

xoxoxoxox your pal Linz

Elena grinned.

"LINDSAY! SHE'S COMING TO HOGWARTS!" Elena screamed. Kris giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Alright! I miss that kid!" Kris sighed taking the letter. Brook nodded.

"Yeah, she was cool. The short one right?" Brook asked biting her fingernail. Elena nodded.

"Yeah, she's the one who spazzed on Aidan's little brother," Katie laughed. Kris' eyes narrowed.

"That whole family is pure evil," she whispered angrily. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Kris! Why do you hate him so much?" asked Sirius obliviously. Kris looked up at him.

"Let's just say, he's not the nicest guy in the world," and with that she turned on her heel, skirt swishing deftly, and she stomped up the stairs. Elena huffed.

"You just had to mention Aidan didn't you, Katie?" Elena muttered angrily and followed Kris. Mena glared.

"Now, we have to deal with her again...It took two hours to calm her unleashed anger last time..." she too walked up the stairs. Now Sirius look really confused aw...the author feels sorry for him.... Katie sighed and followed Mena. Brook shot a last angry glance at the whole room before leaving as well. Lily glared at Sirius as if it was his fault.

"Goodnight, James," she said not taking her eyes off Sirius, and finally the last ixie left the silent common room.

"Wait! Lily ... um... come here for a second..." he said shifting slightly. Lily walked over to a corner with him. Lily followed curiously, any bits of earlier anger had disappeared.

"Um...can you meet me down here when everyone is asleep?" he asked winking. Lily blushed, as she felt a tingle race up and down her spine. Is this for real? Does James Potter, hottie, James Potter, really want to meet me down here...to do something? Lily thought dreamily. Lily nodded still feeling a shock in her stomach. Meanwhile, back in the middle of the room, Sirius was frantic.

"What did I do?" asked Sirius, looking queasy. The Marauders shrugged and bid him goodnight.

"Aw, Kris, come on! It's not so bad!" Lily said rubbing her shoulder. Kris sniffed.

"I'm so pathetic...why is the thought of him still making me angry, sad, and broken?" she asked, though her voice was muffled from under her tie-dyed douve. Elena considered this rhetorical question thoughtfully.

"I guess, you just feel like he really liked you, and you felt that you finally had something special...But you're not pathetic!" Elena said slowly. Lily nodded.

"See, if it were me, I would've stayed so much longer in bed than you did!" Lily said grinning. Kris peeked out from her blankets. She made a watery smile.

"Aidan's stupid, and I bet he's gay!" Elena said grinning.

"You really think so?" Kris asked in a quivery voice. Lily and Elena nodded.

"Aw, you guys are the best!" she said giving them a hug. She pulled the blanket over her head again.

"Thank you, but I'm tired, crying exhausts me, goodnight fellow ixies..." she yawned. Lily and Elena rolled their eyes.

"Goodnight Kris..." they chorused.

Lily didn't go to sleep. She stayed up until she heard, Kris kicking, and Elena sleeptalking, saying something about how the governement was out to get her. They were quite a noisy bunch to share a dorm with. Lily excitedly jumped out of her bed, brushed her bright red hair, her wide green eyes, bright with anxiousness. She quietly tip toed down the stairs, and walked silently over to the couch, where she found James curled up in a ball, fast asleep. She grinned, at his messy black hair sprawled across his face. She shook him slightly and he stirred, and looked up at Lily smiling charmingly ...ggajhssfj sdkla fjkda .... He patted the seat next to him, recently occupied by his head. Lily's heart sped up, as his hazel eyes gazed into her emerald ones. She sat down not removing eye contact with his deep, deep, deep greeney brown eyes...

"Have you been waiting long?" Lily asked softly. James shook his head.

"Naah, I was just tired..." he said yawning. "Um...can I kiss you?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. Lily nodded mesmerized. Is this just a really realistic dream? Or is it actually happening? What if I wake up and find out Kris and Elena's noisy sleeping habits lulled me to sleep? But this seems so real...Just then James lifted his arm up, and took his hand and cupped her jaw and brought his lips to hers. His soft lips seemed to send shivers down her spine. Lily placed her hands in his hair stroking it. James seemed to know what he was doing, which intimidated Lily a little bit. Lily had no IDEA what she was doing. Lily barely felt James' tongue tracing her lips, trying to get in. Lily opened, hesitantly though. James wandered around in her mouth pressing his tongue up against hers quickly. All of Lily's earlier nervousness disappeared, as she shivered at his touch. Now, it felt like every sense in her body was illuminated by James. James broke away from the kiss, for breath, and came back overly-confident. When they stopped making out, intensely. James leaned back, and motioned for Lily to follow. She relaxed on his chest and he stroked her hair softly. Lily turned slightly, so she had hear ear pressed up against his chest. She could hear his slowing hearbeat. It felt so right. So perfect. Lily needed this. She strived for this floaty cloud nine feeling. But wait-what did this mean? Were they together now? Or did James just want a fling?

"Uh-James?" Lily asked, her head still resting on his chest.

"Mmhmm?"

"Does this make us...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lily asked swallowing. Lily felt James pulse rate increase.

"Well, I want it to, but only if you do to!" he said, failing at contain his high hopes. Lily gasped.

"Me too!" she said excitedly. James chuckled.

"Well, m'lady, I should go to sleep! Sirius might wake up," he said kissing Lily on the forehead.

"Goodnight James," Lily sighed dreamily. With one last wink at her he walked up the stairs to his dorm. Lily grinned stupidly, and walked back up to her dorm, and flopped down on her bed, too tired to get under the covers, and fell asleep.

In what it felt like, 10 minutes later (but really 6 hours), Lily heard a loud scream.

"Oh SHUT UP!" moaned Lily. Kris wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in the dorm. Elena looked worried.

"Lils? Maybe we should go find her?" she asked. Lily nodded, also looking stressed. They both tumbled down the stairs, sleepily. They found Kris sitting in an armchair, with a letter in hand, looking ill.

"She never saw it coming..." Kris whispered angry tears silently making their way down her flawless sun-tanned skin. Kris sniffed.

"And while I was worrying about Aidan, she was dying!" Kris exclaimed louder, and pounding the arm on the chair. Before Elena and Lily could comfort her, there was pounding down the stairs. It was the all the Marauders except Peter, who was most likely still sleeping. When Sirius saw Kris sitting there, he ran across the room, in a flash.

"Kris! Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair, that was up in a tight ponytail. She looked up at Sirius with eyes full of tears.

"My sister-" she choked out. Sirius nodded his eyes, full of concern, instead of tears.

"Our house-" she sobbed," was attacked by Death Eaters last night-" she cried out and burried her face, into Sirius' shoulder. Everyone was shocked and looked at each other in utter confusion. Sirius stroked her hair, trying as hard as possible not to cry himself.

"I hate him," and that was it for Kris. She burst into loud uncontrollable tears. "Why? Why did it have to be HER?"

Elena dropped to her knees and rubbed Kris' shoulder. Kris suddenly stood up.

"I don't care! I don't need her! She deserved what she got!" Kris screamed, and ran up the stairs. Elena sighed.

"If I know Kristin Robenson, that means she'll act the same as she always does, but she'll cry herself to sleep every night..." Elena declared, as she walked up to her dorm.

Elena was right. Not only did Kris never mention her sister and what happened to her, she acted happy-go-lucky, and lovey-dovey. Kris couldn't be more happy. But they all knew this was not what was going on in her heart. And again, like Elena had said, Kris cried herself to sleep every night. But awake, she actually even started fighting less with Sirius. But all there was to do for this odd reaction to death, was to wait for it to pass. When Kris returned to be more mean, she'd passed the moment. Kris and her sister never got along. They were always in screaming fits, and once actually got into a fist fight, and Kris ended up with a broken nose, and Belle with a broken jaw. Despite all this, Lily suspected that Kris did care for her sister.

"YA! WE'RE GOING TO HOGGGGGGSMEAAAAADE!!!!!!!!" Katie screamed, along with Kris who were jumping up and down on the couch. Kris hopped off the chair and started moonwalking.

"I'm-gettin'-my-ball-dress!" she sang between finger snaps. Elena giggled and pulled out her wallet.

"My mom sent me more money!" she exclaimed grabbing her sweater. Lily furrowed her brow.

"Do you guys no where James is?" she asked rubbing her arms.

"Right here, Lily flower," James said, who'd snuck up behind her and grabbed her in a hug. Lily grinned, and turned around, as he gave her a kiss on her lips. Lily felt tingles shoot up and down her spine. He was so...good. Flawless, and handsome. Kris and Sirius had hooked up, and so had James and Lily. Each couple seemed pleased about it wink wink lol. He pulled away from their embrace.

"I think we should head off to Hogsmeade, bout now huh?" he asked the room.

"Yep," replied Sirius coming from behind him, Peter and Remus following. He quickly walked over to Kris, giving her a goodmorning kiss on the cheek. Kris stood up suddenly.

"What the hell are we waiting for? LET'S KEEP THE PEOPLE COMING!" Kris screamed and ran to the portrait hole. They followed her laughing, and made it to Hogsmeade.

"Um...hm... I dunno what to do..." mumbled Kris. Sirius laughed.

"That's a first!" he grinned. Kris punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"How about the guys go and do whatever, while we can go and pick out dresses and hair accessories!" Lily suggested brightly. James rolled his eyes.

"Oooh! Can I come? Oh puh-leeeeze??" he asked in a perfectly immitated Danielle voice. Kris started giggling hysterically, and Lily flashed a dazzling smile complete with bright white teeth.

Brook shushed her.

"You guys know any good places?" she asked. Elena gasped.

"I know one! It's um... Yanda's House Of Robes and Formal Wear...pretty self-explanatory non?" Elena grinned. Kris giggled.

"Let's go then!" she exclaimed running away, oblivious again to the fact she had no clue where it was located.

"We'll meet you guys at Honeydukes, at let's say one-ish?" Remus suggested. Katie nodded, winking at him as she went to catch up with Kris.

"Kris! Wait up!" Elena said running to catch up. The Ixies followed, giggling.

"BYEEEEEEEEEE!" Kris screamed over her shoulder.

"Hi!" Kris giggled to the clerk happily. The clerk smiled.

"Good morning!" she greeted. Kris glanced back at her friends who were looking apprehensive to talking to this clerk. The shop, smelt faintly of roses, and Lilies. The essence burned in every corner of the shop, the shop was made mostly of marble, and cobblestone, and it was a circular room with daisies hanging on the walls.

"Hi, me and my friends," Kris gestured to the nervous looking 14 year olds behind her, "are looking for dresses to wear to our school Ball!" Kris finished. The clerk clapped her hands together.

"Purrrrrrrrrr-fect!" she dramatized. Kris smiled.

"Could you show us?" Kris asked politely. The clerk nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course," she led them up the spiral stairs and into a room full of doors. Upon one it said, elegant wear, parties, ball gowns, business elegance, old fashioned section, Medieval Wear, AND DANCE wear! The lady clapped her hands.

"Ah, well, you and your friends probably want to look in the dance wear right?" she asked in her strong british accent. Kris nodded.

"But can we check out the other ones as well?" Kris asked playing with a lock of hair. The woman nodded and left them in the room of doors.

"Don't mess anything up!" she called before leaving them. Kris clapped her hands together.

"Lut's gett-a mouve on peepel!" she said mocking the lady's accent. The Ixies broke into fits of giggles, as they entered the Dance Wear door. Hundreds of dresses were modelled on top of mannikins who were standing on the shelves, striking poses as the girls passed. Kris wandered over to the a section of the room, that displayed dresses that were shorter and more modern. Elena motioned to the long tradtional dresses, along with Mena, Brook, and Lily. Katie appeared to be examining a poofy dress, not seriously though. The dress was huge, in every way. It had spaghetti straps, and was coloured a pukey, hot pink colour, encrusted with large honking diamonds. It had layer after layer of acrynalin.

"Ew...Princess Bubble Yum..." Kris said, walking over to it. Katie looked at Kris with laughing eyes. Kris giggled and walked back to a dress, that looked way too gothic.

"Woo! I think I found one!" Brook cheered. She pulled up a long black dress, that looked like more of a party dress than a dance dress. It was a strapless ball gown, some sort of sparkly material sewed into it. When Brook held it up to her torso, the dress was cut to cleavage range, that her mother definitely wouldn't allow. Her mom was strict, and conservative in a way Kris' mom never agreed with. Kris' mom, Ms. Finnerty, was a single working mom, and was also very cool. She didn't care all that much if Kris wore short skirts. In fact, she encouraged her to. Kris hated short shorts, short skirts, and even short dresses. Kris' mom was also very cool about guys...she probably wouldn't mind about Sirius.

"Well? Go try it on!" exclaimed Kris. Brook ran to the change room and came back minutes later striking a pose, in her very chic dress. Elena applauded, along with the rest of the Ixies. Brook blushed slightly and walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go buy it!" she called over her shoulder. Kris sighed, but she gasped when she saw a dress.

"Oh my god! It's so pretty!" she giggled. She held up a red and white dress. It was long and slim, that touched the ground. It's collar was low and slingy, and the sleeves were more of a tank top kind of cut. The red and white colours swirled together, pleasantly, and it looked dazzling.

"I am SO getting this!" Kris yelped as she finished changing into it. She took it off and ran downstairs, to pay for it.

Half an hour later all of the Ixies had selected and bought their dance dresses. Mena had chosen a strapless party dress. The dress was completely black, except for the corsette type thing, that had a dark red lace, with a scarlet rose on the top corner of the dress. It wasn't long either, it went just above her knee. She looked very elegant in it. Katie chose a shimmery halter toppish dress. It was a nice shade of dark blue, shiny, and short, just above her knee. It looked really good with her tan. Elena chose out Elena went for a more traditional look. She picked a long black silk dress that went down to her toes. It looked oriental, accentuating her Asian features. It was slit up to the hip, revealing pink silk. It was embroidered in cerise flowers and tiny pink sequins. It had spaghetti straps and came with a matching black scarf with the same pink flower motif. Soon, only Lily was left. Her friends suggested she wear green, but Lily was sick and tired of the stupid colour. But she had to be careful and make sure the colour didn't clash with her bright red hair. Sighing, she turned away from an ugly poofy plastic wrap dress and turned to a blue one. She hated that one too. She went deeper into the racks, and then suddenly gasped. In front of her,outshining all the other dresses was a lovely cream coloured gown. It was made of soft silk, and had thin straps. There was a white rose at the hip, and it was lined with wavy taffeta. Lily instantly fell in love.

"Our dresses are so pretty!" giggled Brook. Kris nodded, drumming her hands on Elena's head, who swatted spazmatically, at her. snicker It was one of Kris' annoying habits.

"Well, I think we should go meet The Marauders now..." Elena said grabbing Kris in a headlock, which was surprising because Kris is a good 6 inches taller than Elena. Kris quickly recovered and grabbed Elena by her elbows, and lifted her up.

"TRUCE! TRUCE TRUCE TRUCE!" Elena shouted, panicking. Kris grinned satisfied and put her back down. But of course, 20 seconds later, Elena pinched Kris and they went off into a cat fight, while still walking towards Pub. The rest of the Ixies knew just to leave them alone, until they'd gotten rid of their little moment.

"So...Katie? Do you really have a crush on Remus?" asked Mena trying to act casual. Katie was opening her mouth to reply when Elena ran into the conversation.

"Did I hear something about a CRUSH!?" Elena grinned, eyes wide. Katie shook her head.

"Never mind Elena...never ever mind..." Katie sighed just as they walked into Honeydukes. They found the Marauders sitting at a table in the far corner of the pub, whispering furiously in front of a large piece of paper. When James saw the Ixies coming he quickly brought out his wand muttered something, and scrambled to grab the parchment. Kris pulled up a chair to their table.

"Hey guys!" she giggled, as she flopped down on the chair backwards. She took off her black hoodie, as the rest of the Ixies gathered around.

"What the bloody hell does your shirt say, Kris?" asked Sirius staring at it in bewilderment. Kris laughed.

"Isn't it cool?" she giggled pulling it away from her chest, revealing a shirt that said, 'I may not be perfect, but I AM Canadian and that's damn near close enough!' with a maple leaf at the bottom. Sirius rolled his eyes, and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"God, are all canadians this proud of their country?" Remus asked laughing.

"CHA!" all the ixies yelled. Sirius laughed.

"REMUS! OH MY GOD! REEEEEEEE-MUSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kris screamed with a shocked look on her face, she didn't realize that yelling, might've worked ... the FIRST time. Remus jumped.

"What!?" he asked eyes wide. Kris pounded her fist on the table and screwed up her face, while she thought of what she was going to say.

"BAND! EGH! BAND PRACTICE! TOMORROW!" she said in a caveman way. Remus put up his hands trying to calm her down.

"Ok...I understand Kristin..." he said in a soothing voice. Elena clucked her tongue.

"Oh YEAAAH. What's that song we're working on? Vindication or something?" Elena asked stupidly. Kris rolled her eyes, playing with a piece of hair on Sirius' head.

"No! Vindicated," Kris murmured. Sirius giggled, in a girly voice.

"Would you stop it Kris? Anyway, what the HELL are you talking about?" he asked. Remus shook his head.

"Music stuff." he replied simply. Sirius nodded. Kris sighed.

"Well, I'm kind of tired from shopping, so I'll see you guys back at the castle, k?" Lily said standing up. James stood up too.

"Yeah I'll go too," he said blushing. Kris moaned.

"Does this mean you guys are going to make out and I can't come? I'm super tired..." Kris whined, not noticing what humiliation this was causing Lily and James. Sirius coughed lightly.

"Hey Kris? Why don't we go sit by the lake?" he said grabbing her hand. Kris smiled, "Okeedokee!" she laughed. She walked out still holding his hand, and laughing and pointing out random things. Elena sighed.

"Seriously! What is wrong with Kris? Can she EVER get pessimistic? It's like all she does is point out the good! Oh my god...what if-what if you're like soooooo optimistic that you don't see the bad side of optimism," Elena said sounding a little stoned. "Now that's deep..."

Katie glared at her.

"There IS nothing wrong with optimism!" she said looking over Peter's shoulder looking inspired. Elena gasped.

"You-you're ONE OF THEM!" she exclaimed horrified. Lily, still blushing a bit, coughed.

"James, we should go you know..." she said playing with her hair acting casual. When no one was looking, Elena pulled out a notebook, and started scribbling, furiously. James nodded.

"Quite right...see you guys later!" he called from over his shoulder. Brook giggled they giggle a bit much in this don't they?. Remus drummed his fingers on the table.

"Uh-Katie-" but he was cut off by Christopher Macintosh, (the guy who had a huge crush on Elena), walked through the door. Elena hid her face.

"Oh no...not NOW!" she moaned through her hands. She looked up to the roof.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she whined her hands in a prayer. Christopher came up to the table.

"Hi Elena," he said trying to make his voice sound more appealing (failing miserably). He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked cupping her face, in his hands. Elena screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, HOZO!" she screeched, and with that she grabbed her wand that was in her back pocket of her jeans.

"PREPARE FOR BUCK TEETH HOSER!" she screamed through the pub, which was now deadly still, and everyone was watching, even Madame Rosmerta.

"BEAVERACIO!" she screamed, and a flash of brown light flooded towards his body. With a pop, and all the smoke fanned away, it showed a brown beaver, with his paws, in front gnawing at the chairs. Everything was silent. Nobody moved, and nobody talked. Two minutes later of just staring, someone started clapping which followed with more clapping, and soon the whole pub was cheering.

"LIXIE! LIXIE! LIXIE! LIXIE!" some of the 6th years chanted. Elena blushed slightly and put her wand away. She sat back down on her chair.

"Don't mess with Canadians..." she muttered. Soon, Elena's chair was being lifted up by a group of happy 6th year boys, chanting, down the street, "LIXIE ROCKS! IXIES RULE!". Remus' eyes grew big.

"Wow..." he whispered. Katie grinned.

"And that's what I call, a canadian kicking ass..." she said triumphantly.

"Sirius! Look! The squid!" Kris squealed, jumping up and down as Sirius approached her. Sirius grinned and turned to her.

"Um...Kris...I have something to tell you..." he said seriously. Kris stopped jumping up and down and turned to him. Kris grinned.

"What is it, Black?" she asked, still grinning. His face stayed the same.

"Kris...I think I love you..." he said looking into her eyes. Kris' face stood in amazement. Did he just say that, or am I dreaming like the time I thought I heard Elena say she was a robot... Kris thought, hoping it was real.

"Wha-" she began but Sirius cut her off. His eyes seemed almost scared. Suddenly a noise exploded from somewhere in the sky, and thunder, rumbled through the ground. Lightning started and it flickered through the afternoon sky, and the rain started pouring through the clouds, and instantly soaked through they're clothes. Sirius, look at Kris solemnly.

"Kris! It's true! I can't stop thinking about you! I love you! I love the way, you're always happy, I love the way you crack your fingers, I love the way you eat, I love the way you say 'like' when looking for a word, I love the way you do homework, I love the way you pull pranks, I love the way you play guitar, I love the way you fight with me, I love the way you're not scared to talk to people you don't know, I love the way you talk to your friends...Kris, I can't stop these feelings, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again-" Sirius said, but was cut off by Kris who basically lept on top of him. She pressed her lips to his, shocked ones. He was surprised, but obviously, ecstatic. He placed his hands in Kris' soaked hair, and Kris pressed her torso up against his. She broke apart from the kiss for breath and returned, energized, and dreamy. His lips were so soft against her's, that the fluffy romance almost seemed too sweet. His tongue seemed to gently edge towards her mouth, carefully, not wanting to be rejected. Kris opened her mouth, the tingling sensation still lingering. His tongue followed in excitedly, and pressed up against her own, the sweet cottoncandy feeling not flickering, but increasing. Soon, their mouths began to ache, and Kris just held on to his neck, and rested her forehead against his. She looked up at him.

"Sirius," she whispered, almost inaudible. "Sirius-I love you..." she whispered, even quieter. Sirius grinned at her and kissed her again, very softly, on her swollen lips. They walked back to the castle-hand in hand, their whole world, changing completely, from when they'd left it...

A/N: Aw...now wasn't that the best thing you've ever read? Haha. I know, someone right now is saying "IS SHE INSANE?!!? THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER READ!" Muahahhaa. I liked it :) I thought it was frikken hilarious. Oh, and I'm super sorry, but the story will get more violent and like...'coarse language'. Hahaha. Ah...I've been watching too many movies. And again I'd like to say thanks to Elena for revising, and all the words you can't pronounce are from her. Haha, just kidding.

Krissykiss

xoxoxox

Muaz!


	4. Hiding Hickies And The Argument Of The Y...

2Hiding Hickies and the Argument Of The Year

A/N: Ah, yes. Yet another chappie. You must review if you want more? Got it? I like SOOOO won't write if you don't review...well, I will...I might just post it at somewhere else gasp. Haha, nice grammar...It's like ... some sort of reality show, type thing, where u vote and see if you want more?? OK? Ok:D Now, in this chapter they have band practice...oh yes grins wickedly. Oh, and these songs are modern. Like, with Billy Talent, Dashboard Confessional, all those bands that are awesome in MY mind but SUCK really bad in yours. Oh, yes this will be fun...

After, that romance by the lake, Kris had started getting meaner, fighting more with Sirius, insulting Peter, and not being AS happy. Elena was right again. Sirius had helped Kris get over her sister. And Kris couldn't be more grateful. With one lost love, another begins. For every heartache, you grow stronger, for the next. To become happy, you must be sad. That's the way it is for us. For all of us. But we don't need the mushy stuff right now! Let's get on with band practice!

"Remus! Mena! Kris! Jer! Let's get a move on!" yelled Elena in the Common room. Kris coughed.

"Uh...Elena? Jerry's in Hufflepuff..." Kris said gently. Elena blushed slightly.

"Well?!? Let's go meet him in our band room!" Elena said, lifting Mena up by the shoulders. Mena sighed, as Elena tossed her on the couch.

"Fine...but Elena...It's only 9:30! We're not even supposed to be tuning up until 11:00..." she said glancing at her watch. Elena rolled her eyes.

"And when exactly did we establish THOSE rules?" she asked, hands on hips. Mena smirked.

"In second year-" she began but was cut off by an angry Elena.

"I'll go wake up Remus," she said, stomping up the forbidden Boys Dorms. Katie skipped down the stairs happily, in a pair of jeans, and a sweater, her hair in a wet ponytail.

"Hey guys-" Katie greeted, but a high pitch girl scream, echoed down from the boys staircase. Elena and Remus tumbled down the stairs, Elena practically dragging Remus who was still- in what it looked like- a wet towel.

"Let-go-of-me!" Remus screamed, between swatting at Elena. Kris sniggered, and burst out laughing. Elena laughed manically.

"Jeez, when did guys get to be so wimpy?" Elena said giggling in what was supposed to be an innocent tone.

"Elena! I was in the shower! And when I told you to go away, you FLUSHED THE TOILET!" Remus retorted angrily. "And when I got out you took my towel, got it wet and slapped me with it!" Elena smiled dreamily.

"Yeah..." she grinned, "You know I really like myself...I REALLY like myself for doing that..." she said smiling. Kris snorted and slung her guitar case over her back.

"I'm going to go say bye to Sirius..." she said smiling obliviously. Two minutes later when everyone was gathering up their bases, and guitars when they heard a shriek from upstairs, most likely from Kris.

"PUT SOME PANTS ON WILL YOU!?!" screamed Kris, sounding quite scared.

"You're not even supposed to BE up here!" Sirius yelled back. Kris started to run away, and Sirius sighed.

"What do you want?!?" he asked angrily. Kris coughed.

"Nothing, band practice, bye," she said laughing and running down the stairs shuddering.

"I will never...ever...be the same again..." Kris said her face completely scarlet, walking out the portrait hole. Elena snorted and covered her mouth.

"Looks like SOMEONE'S going to be in trouble..." she said rolling her eyes, and walking out the door, with her guitar, everyone following behind her. When they all reached the band room, they muttered their password, and clambered through the rickety chamber door. The band room was quite modern looking when it came to magical appearances. Although, it was rather plain it still managed to crack a smile out of many psh that sounds like it's out of doctor Seuss or something.... The room followed along a straight hallway and opened up into a room of chairs and a stage. The chairs were all big fluffy armchairs that faced towards the dimly lit stage. The stage floor was made out of dark red cedar wood, where a huge piece of transparent plastic was nailed to the wood. It also had a classic scarlet velvet curtain hung behind the stage, which brought us to a whole different area-backstage. The backstage area was a dark, slightly musty place. It had cobwebs and spiders-all of which Kris was deathly terrified of. Elena and Mena constantly teased her and blew in her ear, which created a creepy-crawly feeling. The backstage also had a bunch of equipment, tuning devices, spare instruments, and a catwalk. Elena said it looked like their old elementary, where Brook and Katie had tried to walk the catwalk, but indefinitely, got caught by their wicked old hag of a teacher, Monsieur Thomas. Sirius and James had sniggered, and asked why his name wasn't something like Saint-Louis. "Because he wasn't French, you idiot," Elena had snapped. "He TAUGHT French Immersion! He was Hispanic, to tell the truth."

"Holy crap...my bass is way outta wack..." Mena complained adjusting something on her bright green electric bass again, I know, that in the 70's that you probably wouldn't have heard of 'electric' musical instruments unless you were super rich, which in Marlena's case is true. She IS rich, in this remember? I THINK I might've mentioned it in earlier chapters...maybe not.... Kris giggled manically.

"Outta wack...mwahahahah!" she said evilly, matching up tone with her guitar, to a keyboard. Elena rolled her eyes and started setting up speakers. Just then, Jerry walked in the door, looking flustered and confuzzled (aka confused...that's one of the words I've made up over the years...just ask Danielle:DOh wait...nvm...SHUT UP). Jerry was tall and scrawny. He had wavy brown hair, and a straight nose. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't a prize.

"Hey guys," he said quickly walking backstage, and dragging out his drum set.

"You ok, Jer?" asked Remus from the ground having a flicking fight with Kris, who tried to take his bracelet, that was for allergies. Kris, oblivious, called him a nancyboy.

"What? I'm fine!!! Why the hell'd you ask?" he said, acting a little too paranoid. Remus shrugged.

"Tell me when you're ready," he said calmly, snatching his bracelet back, from Kris who stuck her tongue out. Kris clapped her hands.

"Oh my gosh! You guys listen to this song I made up!" Kris laughed, thinking back a bit. Elena laughed.

"Oh yeah! You sang this to me yesterday! Go on!" Elena said grinning eagerly. Kris nodded.

"Okay...To the tune of somewhere over the rainbow...somewhere, over her make up, and an ugly girl lies! Hating this two-faced girl is hard, so we can't be bothered! So we'll see you later you ugly stupid BITCH!" Kris sang, gently, and completely went berserk, at the end of the horribly written song. "See? Isn't it pretty?" Kris said smiling sweetly. Mena dissolved into fits of giggles. Remus coughed out something resembling 'MERCEDES'.

"What do you have against Mercedes?" asked Jerry incredulously. Kris shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Just maybe the fact that she makes our lives miserable, and takes advantage of gay people..." Kris said sarcastically. Jerry looked angry. "She does not!" he yelled.

"What the hell Jer? Since when have you started liking Clarke?" asked Elena curiously, reaching for her ever-present notebook filled with gossip. Jerry now looked livid.

"Leave me the hell alone, with your stupid gossiping crew! Get the hell out of that habit! God! And you know what? I don't think I can be in a band with someone who hates Clarke as much as you!" Jerry bellowed.

Elena looked hurt. "Gossip is an ART!" she muttered forcibly, playing a few angry chords on her guitar.

Kris leaned backwards.

"Aw, come on Jer. We were just jokin' around!" Kris said casually. Jerry shook his head.

"No! I quit!" and with that he dropped his drumsticks on the ground and walked out the door. Suddenly he came back in, face red, and muttered, "I forgot my drumsticks." He picked them up and attempted to have another dramatic exit.

The rest of The Spaz just sat there, eyes wide.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Mena jaw slightly ajar. Elena shrugged.

"But what are we going to do about a drummer? Hold more auditions?" Remus asked rubbing his temples. Kris sighed.

"Well...no band practice today I guess," Kris said, in a very ditsy manner. The band looked at her grumpily.

"Fine, fine. I'll do the posters, you do the scheduling..." Kris said irritably.

"Come on-Let's get our stuff..." muttered Elena, starting unhook all the equipment. When they finally finished up, they were walking down the hall, back to the common room, to go ask everyone if they wanted to go polar swimming, when they walked into something unpleasant.

"Well, well, well. Look who's lost another friend," Mercedes spat, with hatred. Kris smirked.

"Well, isn't it Mercedes look-what-the-cat-dragged-in Clarke," Kris said with just as much hatred.

"Well, isn't it Kristin the-only-thing-I'm-good-for-is-that-I'm-paying-Sirius-Black-to-be-my-boyfriend Robenson." she said looking at her up and down, disgustedly. Kris smiled sweetly.

"Well, at least I'm not a skanky slut, unlike YOU, Clarke!" Kris said not playing anymore, but being fairly straight forward.

Mercedes scowled.

"Filthy little mudblood," she said smirking. A smile played at Elena's lips as she joined the indecent conversation.

"Filthy little PUREBLOOD!" Elena yelled, laughing slightly. Kris sniggered. Mercedes stomped her foot.

"Freaks," Mercedes spat viciously. Mena, laughed insanely while Remus chuckled softly. Elena shrugged.

"Come on, guys. We can't waste our time with uselessness like this," Elena said menacingly, gesturing to the offended looking teen. Mercedes grabbed Elena's shoulder just as she was turning to leave.

"Come here, and say that to my face, WHORE!" Mercedes scolded. Elena turned around slowly with a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, it's pretty damn hard since you have so MANY! And did YOU just call ME a whore?" Elena asked incredulously. Mercedes nodded, looking slightly afraid of what was coming. That must have been it for Elena, as she, without notice, brought her fist up to Mercedes face, and smashed it into her over-eyelined eye.

"And that is how it's done!" Kris cheered, as Mercedes fell to the ground. Remus coughed.

"You guys, maybe we should-" Remus started.

"LOPEZ! COME HERE!" screamed Mcgonnagall. Elena looked at her friends nervously, as she followed Mcgonnagall, down the hall to her office...

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius cheered. Elena, Mena, Remus, and Kris had just told the Marauders, and The Ixies what had happened. Kris grinned, who was sitting on Sirius' lap, in an armchair.

"It was totally, awesome! I mean, we've never had a better fight with Clarke!" Kris exclaimed happily. Elena scowled.

"Well, it may be good for YOU, guys, but I have to serve a month's detention for that..." she said gloomily looking down. James clucked his tongue.

"Aw, come on Elena. We all get in trouble all the time! It's no different than when we sabotaged the Slytherins' uniforms!" James said. Elena hmphed.

"You know, she started it. She called me a whore, pretty much called Sirius a hooker, and Kris a hookee, and I still got more time to serve, JUST because gave her a black eye," Elena said eyes wide, and looking at everyone while she talked. Brook pouted.

"It's not fair!" she whined. Kris leaned forward.

"Come on...let me see that smile..." Kris said consolingly. Brook pouted even more.

"I don't wanna..." she said arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on..."

"I wanted to hit Mercedes!" she whined smashing her fist down, hitting Peter in the leg. Kris sniggered as Peter, almost cried.

"Come on! We'll get to hit her again!" Kris said, smiling. Brook smiled a bit.

"Promise?"

"I promise," grinned Kris, sitting back. James sighed and sat up.

"Well, I should go get ready for Quidditch," he said quickly kissing Lily on the cheek, and grabbing his broom.

"Bye James!" everyone chorused. He turned back, and winked at everyone ew..., and left. Ten minutes after James left, the portrait door swung open, and revealed Jared Smase (a Gryffindor 6th year) carrying a large rectangular box. He was panting, telling the rest of the group, it must be heavy.

"Hey...Jared..." Sirius said awkwardly. Kris sniggered. Sirius winked at her.

"Whatcha got there, Jare?" Elena asked laughing slightly.

"Well...my mom sent me a ping pong table! Course if took 30 owls to bring it here," he winking at Elena. Elena blushed. It was a known fact between Lily, Mena, and Kris, that Elena had a crush on Jared. Jared knew too. And it was suspected that he liked her too. Jared was atleast 5"11, and looked quite a bit like his brother, . His hair was white blond, and his eyes were a crystal clear sea green. He had a bit of freckles that were sprinkled under his eyes. He was not very popular, but friends with the Marauders.

"Ping what?" asked Sirius curiously. Jared sighed, setting the box down.

"A ping pong table..." he said panting. Lily jumped up.

"I love ping pong!" she said enthusiastically. Kris giggled.

"Me too! Lils, member last year, when we went to Campbell River, and played ping pong on my grandma's table? And how we beat Ryan so bad we almost made him cry?" Kris asked eyes bright, with happiness. Sirius laughed.

"Who's Ryan?" Sirius asked, failing to contain his jealousy. Kris ruffled his hair.

"EWWWW! HE'S MY BROTHER!"she said scrunching her eyes. Sirius shuddered, and shook his head.

"Anyway, back to the point. What IS ping pong?" Sirius asked sitting up, making Kris fall on the floor. He laughed and picked her back up, but she glared.

"Well...it's a muggle game, with a rectangle type piece of wood. And there's a net in the middle. There are two players, and each person gets a paddle, and they hit a ball like this," he said taking a small white hollow ball out of his pocket," back and forth over the net...It's awesome..." he said putting the ball back.

"So do you guys wanna play?" he asked. Elena shrugged.

"Wanna?" she asked. Kris paused, considering.

"Sure!" she said grinning. Jared drummed on the box.

"Anyone gonna help me with this?" he asked impatiently. Sirius got up, along with, Kris, Katie, Mena, and Elena. But Lily stayed in her seat, who'd surprisingly...fallen asleep... twilight zone music we'll find out more coming up!. Brook said she didn't want to play as it would cause damage to her 'beautiful' nails, so she went upstairs to make a mud mask. Remus said he had some studying he needed to do and when they asked why since it was Christmas break, he said it was extra important. After a lot of looking at instructions and attacking each other with spare ping pong balls, they'd finally set up the seven feet, long, 3 feet across, ping pong table.

"What teams should we be in?" asked Elena. Kris shrugged.

"Pairs of two. I pick Elena," Kris said walking over to where Elena was hitting the ball with the paddle. Katie chose Mena, and Sirius was left with Jared. Sirius didn't end up being that great, considering he came from a strictly pureblood family, and didn't hear much of muggle devices. Elena and Kris ended up being great. Mostly because they already knew how and had played lots before, at Kris' grandma's house. Katie and Mena, were great too. Elena and Kris, and Katie and Mena ended up tying for first. Jared was ok, but couldn't beat the girls' talent and style (aka cheap shots, and psychology tricks). The current standings: KrisElena: 4 games won

MenaKatie: 4 games won

JaredSirius: 0 games won

Since Jared and Sirius were out of the chance of winning, they forfeited, as they saw no chance, and had no hope. Kris and Elena, were on fire now. Mena and Katie were struggling to keep up, and yelling monstrosities at their opponent.

"NERF!"

"NARK!"

"HOSER!"

"POSER!"

"LOSER!"

"TWIT!"

"BERK!"

"PRAT!"

"TWINK!"

"MERCEDES WANNABE!"...this was all in rhythm to the pingpong hits.

"DUMBA-" retaliated Elena, taking her paddle, and wacking it forwards.

"Uh...Marlena?" asked Trevor Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, who was what it looked like, coming back from practice, in a muddy robe. Mena's head automatically snapped up to his face, which gave Elena the chance to hit the pingpong table and it bounced, and smacked her face. Mena didn't even flinch. Katie looked angry, and started screaming at Mena, who...just stared at Trevor. Trevor grinned wide, and it made Mena's heart flutter. Trevor was 6"2, and a 6th year, not to mention easy on the eyes. He had dark brown hair, that was messy, in a classy kind of way. His eyes were a nice browney-green, and he had incredible muscles. It wasn't a gross bulky muscle, but a nice barely noticeable six pack. Mena shook her head and turned herself back to the game.

"Uh, yes?" she said smacking the pingpong, which hit Kris in the stomach, without hitting the table. Trevor cleared his throat.

"Uh, would you like to accompany me to the ball?" he said smiling, without teeth, in a charming way. Marlena beamed.

"Sure!" she giggled, panting a bit. Elena snickered, and grabbed her notebook joting down a few notes, letting Kris take over. Trevor swallowed.

"Cool," he said nodding. Mena giggled a bit.

"So I'll see you then," he said, waving awkwardly. Mena smiled.

"Ok," she said uncomfortably. "Bye!" she waved Katie again getting angry because Elena and Kris scored another point.

"DAMNIT MARLENA!" Katie yelled slamming the pingpong ball, rousing Mena who was waving dreamily at the spot where Trevor HAD been, but who left two minutes ago...

"She's a lil slow huh?" Kris giggled to Elena. Elena nodded scoring another point.

"Next point for us wins!" Kris said grinning evilly. Katie scowled and served. Everything fell into slow motion...Kris looked at Elena and nodded. She pulled her paddle back and swung forward.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Katie screamed as the ball whizzed past her paddle and knocked Lily in the face, who immediately woke up, startled. Kris and Elena through up their paddles in triumph, and gave each other a hug. Kris ran over to Sirius, and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips and ran over to Lily and shook her, still thinking she was asleep.

"LILY! WAKE UP-" Kris screamed in her face, but dropped her when she saw something on her neck. An evil looking expression came across her face.

"What do you have on your neck?" Kris asked grinning wickedly. Lily blushed, and hastily sat up and fixed her hair so it was surrounded her neck.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said running upstairs. Kris laughed manically, and chased her upstairs.

"IT'S A HICKY!" she screamed and there was a thump, and Kris tackled Lily to the ground.

"LET ME SEEEEEEEE!" she yelled. Lily shrieked.

"NO! NEVER! EVIL DOER!" she yelled throwing books at Kris who dodged them ungracefully.

"HOW BIG IS IT!??!" Kris asked/screamed. Lily shrieked.

"THERE'S NOTHING THERE HOZO!" she said running into the bathroom and locking it. Kris calmly walked down the stairs, as if nothing had happened.

"Lily's hiding her hickies again..." she concluded flopping down on Sirius' lap who swatted at her. Elena grinned and began writing furiously in her notebook (again, always handy in her back pocket).

whoa...you know somethin? These guys are more immature now, then they were when they were 10...hahaha. Just goes to show that my writing techniques are a little random and crazy

Well, the groups continued to prank, for the next week. One which involved Snape, in a hawaiian outfit that consisted of a hula skirt and a coconut bra...best not to clarify. In which time Lily got very angry with James, for doing that to someone as innocent as Snape.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, her face red with anger. James turned around innocently.

"What is it Lily flower?" he asked grinning. Lily squealed in annoyance.

"Don't Lily flower me, HOZO!" she screamed. James looked serious now. "Why did you do that?!?!?!" she screamed angry tears flowing down her face.

"Lily! He DESERVES it!" Jamees answered, starting to get angry. Lily glared at him disgustedly.

"I can't STAND you!" Lily yelled stomping up to the castle. James flopped down on the grass, and covered his eyes with his hands. Brook was poking at Snape's potential hula skirt, giggling insanely. Kris sat down beside James.

"Come on James...she'll get over it," Kris said gently, patting his arm sympathetically. James groaned.

"Why...why did I do it?" he said horrified. Kris clucked her tongue rubbing his arm. James moaned falling back on the grass. Kris shook him, by the stomach .

"BeCAUSE, you're a prankster. It's what we do, James," Kris explained. James whined.

"JAMES! SHE'LL GET OVER IT! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND GO APOLOGIZE TO LILY!" Kris shouted, her gentle therapy fading away. James, a little scared of Kris, slowly got up, and ran towards the castle, looking back at Kris, who smiled sweetly, and waved gently. Kris sat there and she saw a shadow of a girl form behind her.

"Robenson," said Mercedes disgustedly. Kris smirked from where she sat and stood up facing Jerry, Aidan, Taylor, Mercedes, and Maria. From where Elena, Brook, and Katie were they saw this approach on their friend.

"Uh oh...here comes trouble," mumbled Katie, as Sirius, Peter, and Remus joined them walking over to Kris.

"Hello Clarke...Parks...Pobran...Bariosso...Morgan," Kris said smacking her lips together. Mercedes faked a scared look as she saw the Ixies and the Marauders.

"Well, look! It's the supposed-to-be-popular losers," Aidan Parks said stupidly. Kris rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty surprised all you guys are Canadian..." Kris said glancing at her fellow canadians. "Because, well, from what I've heard we're free-loving hippy draft dodgers...Isn't that supposed to be peaceful? This is not. Leave us the hell alone, Parks," Kris said angrily. Aidan smiled sourly.

"Screw off whore," he said, as Kris went to tackle him, being held back by Sirius, Remus, and Elena.

"Come-on-Kris!" panted Sirius, "He's-not-worth-it!". Taylor raised his eyebrows.

"Well, isn't it Robenson's new 'boyfriend'," Taylor said disgustedly. Sirius raised his eyebrows menacingly.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" he asked glaring at him letting go of Kris, who tackled Aidan to the ground and started punching him mercilessly. Taylor shrugged.

"Just didn't think she could trust anyone anymore. She's acting slightly FOOLISH to go into another relationship, don't you think?" Taylor asked.

"What are you talking-" Sirius started but everyone's attention turned to Kris and Aidan. Kris was sitting on Aidan's back and had his arm twisted in deformed way, behind his back. Kris was struggling and Aidan was kicking and screaming, in a girly way.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Kris screamed. Aidan moaned.

"NEVER!" he yelled, and Kris did some sort of manouver (help me with this word Elena...), and it made Aidan scream even louder.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Kris repeated, but Elena and Brook grabbed each of her shoulders, and dragged her off him, but she was kicking and screaming, as Aidan jumped up from the ground nursing his arm. As Aidan was held back by Mercedes, Taylor, and Maria, Kris was held back by Sirius, Elena, and Brook.

"HOZO!"

"HOSER"

"LOSER!"

"FART BRAIN!"

"STUPID COMEBACKER!"

"FAT ASS!"

"WHORE!"

"WANNABE PLAYAH!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT OUT WITH YOU!"

"I HAD TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"YOU-" Aidan started but Mercedes hushed him up.

"Shut up Aidan," she said smacking him across the face. Kris was panting now.

"I hate you," she said walking up to the castle.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius.

The Ixies exchanged glances.

"I don't know," replied Elena simply, walking towards the castle, stopping for a few seconds to change Snape to his normally ugly appearance.


	5. Thanks Mom

A/N: Well isn't this just lovely? I've done three whole chapters...You guys must love me, or maybe just the people who love this story, and the people who hate this story can stop wasting their time and go have a nap on the train tracks. However the people who just don't LIKE this story can tell me what to change, unless it's beyond reparation. Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, this chapter itself will be soooooooo funny. I just finished it, but I've changed things and ya know...I can FEEL it... muhahahaha. Oh and AGAIN I don't own ANYONE except for Marlena, Kris, Elena, Brook, Katie, Lindsay, Mercedes, Aidan, Taylor, Brook, Maria, and finally Danielle. So really all the characters that you've never heard of. The setting, and the other characters belong to none other than the genius J.K. Rowling. So ENJOYYYYYYYYYY! Oh wait. Damn, I'm really bad at ending these things huh? Well, Elena (YAY) revised, so give some credit to her! Clappity clap clap. Yes, yes, we all love her. COME ON! LET'S GET ON WITH IT! Oh and AGAIN I need ur reviews thumbs up.

3The 'Secret' PenPals

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kris, tumbling down the staircase, screaming her freagin' head of pretty much waking up the whole school.

"SPIDER IN MY BEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" While Mena, Elena and Lily stood by giggling, holding a jar full of fake spiders. Kris stopped and turned her head to look at her friends. She looked white with rage.

"SONOVA BEEYOTCH! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" she screamed chasing after Lily, who shrieked and took off running around the common room. Considering it was 3:00am the reactions of the fellow students weren't enthusiastic...

"SHUT UP!"

"BLOODY CANUCKS!"

"DAMNIT! THEY'RE FRIKKEN RUBBER!"

"BLOODY HELL! SUCK IT UP!"

Kris blushed a bit and made a puppy-dog face which earned a few awwwwwwwwww's from the crowd.

"She's so cute!"

"I can't resist that face!"

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Sirius angrily from the crowd. Kris snickered.

"Calm Sirius..." Kris said, and then turned to Lily and Elena who were standing in the corner whispering and giggling. "PREPARE TO DIE LOPEZ!"

Kris screamed knowing she was the master of this scheme. A small scream escaped her lips and she hid behind Remus. Remus laughed nervously.

Kris lunged forward and tackled both Remus and Elena to the ground, and began tickling Elena non-stop. When Elena realized she had the power to fight back Kris was being attacked with pinches, kicks, and screams.

"LET-GO-EVIL-DOER!" she yelled. Kris laughed and pinched back. Sirius sighed and lifted Kris off Elena, who'd obviously had enough. Lately he'd been touchy, and serious. HAHAHAHAH. Serious Sirius. Serious Sirius. Serious Sirius. This could go on for a while.

Kris scowled at him.

"Sirius, you're such a fun-ruiner." Kris said irritably. "What happened to livin' large on the party barge?" Sirius sighed.

"Well, you're too MUCH of a partier. You ARE the one who woke everybody up!" Sirius said angrily. Kris glared at him.

"You're being such a stiff lately, Sirius. You've like, lost your sense of fun. What's wrong with you?" Kris asked bunching her fists into balls. Sirius glared.

"You want to know WHY I'm being such a 'stiff'? Hmm?" he said, intimidating. Kris folded her arms.

"Try me," she whispered dangerously. Sirius smiled sourly.

"My parents. I was just disowned. I don't LIVE anywhere. I HAVE no family," he said loudly. Kris' dangerous, angry face, transformed into a soft empathetic one.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, reaching out and touching his face. Sirius sighed.

"I feel so bad..." Kris whispered. Sirius sighed again.

"Don't be. You didn't know," he said squeezing her hand. Kris tackled him with a hug.

"You know, you could stay at my house for awhile." Kris suggested. Sirius laughed.

"How would your parents take that?" he laughed. Kris groaned.

"Ah, not too good. And by the way it's just my mom. My dad lives in Campbell River. They split up when I was like four or something." she said casually. Sirius hugged her tighter.

"Looks like we've both got family troubles. All the more reason to start our own..." some groans were heard from the Flixie lovers, but Kris tensed up. She laughed nervously.

"Hehe...yeah...well I'm beat. Uh, test tomorrow. Night night," Kris said running towards the stairs. Sirius coughed.

"Kris? It's still holidays..." he said awkwardly. Kris shrugged.

"Ah well...revising OTHER screwed up tests..." she said with shifty eyes.

"BUT FLIXIE! You've gotten straight O's all year. You haven't gotten anything less than O's all term!" Elena said smiling. Kris glared.

"At Muggle school I was practically failing!" she sniffed. "Goodnight fellow students." she said turning on her heel. James patted Sirius on the back.

"Smooth Sirius...reeeal smooooth..." James said laughing. Sirius shrugged.

"Weird...ah oh well. She'll get over it," he said, although he sounded unsure himself, as he walked back upstairs. Elena laughed evilly.

"I know why she's scaaaaa-red!" she grinned insanely, while a few of the girls stopped up the stairs and walked back down.

"Ooh! Do tell!" one giggled. Elena shrugged.

"Sorry fellow gossip lovers. I swore on Ixie's honour...and if I break that I am no longer an Ixie. Lixie would be no more," Elena said, looking ashamed of the very thought. The gossiping crew groaned.

"Yes, yes, we're all depressed. Goodnight," she said walking up the stairs, followed by Lily, and Mena. The rest of the Ixies hadn't gotten up, due to the fact, this SAME prank had been played over 28 times that term. Kris flopped down on her bed that was still covered in plastic spiders. After everyone was sleeping they heard a shriek.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!!?" screamed Marlena, pacing the room. Kris rubbed her eyes.

"You alright, Zix?" she asked groggily OMG! I HAVEN'T USED THAT WORD YET!! haha, sorry i'm being random again. Mena grunted and flopped back on her bed. Kris exchanged a glance with Elena and snickered.

"I've done that before..." she muttered, and turned her head and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Mena had a watermelon set on her knee and she was trying to feed it some sort of liquid. A small happy face was drawn on it and it looked a bit like J.F. Kennedy.

"Hey...Zixie..." Elena said awkwardly. Marlena looked up at beamed.

"Hey Elena! Can Mr. Boinky sleep in your bed?" Mena grinned. Elena looked appalled.

"Let a watermelon? Sleep in my BED? Are you kidding?" she asked disgustedly. Mena looked offended.

"It's not a WATERMELON! You're hurting it's feelings!" she said covering the messily drawn on ears. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...kay..." she said stiffly. Mena walked over to the window the watermelon sitting under her arm. She set the watermelon on the windowsill, and whistled innocently to herself, while she secretively pushed the watermelon over the edge. She gasped, and looked over the edge, to see the pink and green splat on the brick walk way.

"He went SUICIDE! ELENA!" she yelled accusingly. Elena's eyes widened.

"I think you should leave," Mena said simply looking down. Elena coughed.

"I'm sor-" she began but was cut off by Mena who held up her hand.

"Just go..." she whispered. As Elena went down to breakfast, with Kris and Lily they discussed Marlena's suddenly ahem...shall we say 'odd' behaviour?

"Yeah! She is starting to scare me. I mean, really...she played with a jack-in-the-box for at least 2 hours this morning and screamed for at least 20 minutes each time it jumped out." Lily said with wide eyes

"I've done that!" protested Kris. Elena and Lily stared at her.

"What? It's really scary sometimes..." she said blushing.

Elena pfted.

"You think THAT'S bad, this morning I walked into our dorm, and she had all the plants arranged in front of her and she seemed to be delivering a speech, to the PLANTS. Then when I walked in, she stopped and whispered to the plants, 'we'll finish this later. The enemy is here.'" Elena said shaking her head. Kris giggled nervously.

"Hehehe...yeah...weird..." she said with shifty eyes.

"Hey guys!" greeted Brook from behind them, Katie following behind her.

"Do you guys know what's up with Zix? She was yelling at a box of Rice Krispies this morning..." Katie said looking around. "Then she knocked it over onto the ground and wouldn't clean it up. She said she wanted to watch it suffer." Elena stepped back.

"Weird...yeah she's been doing weird stuff 'round us too!" she said as they started walking to The Marauders who were gorging down waffles and sausages. Kris flopped down between James and Sirius.

"Do you guys have any idea what's happening with Mena lately?" asked Kris tossing a waffle on her plate, and marinating it in maple syrup.

"Ah...pure maple syrup imported from Quebec City!" she said excitedly stuffing waffle pieces in her mouth. James looked at her curiously.

"No...Why?" he asked, trying to stuff a sausage in his mouth, choking. Kris sniggered.

"Cuz she's drawing on watermelons and suggesting we brush our teeth with vanilla extract," Kris said simply, as owls started circling the Great Hall. A Letter flopped down on Elena's waffle. She shooed the owl away (which was pecking at Lily's sausage), and untied the letter.

Dear Elena, Kris, Katie, Katie, and Lily,

As you may have noticed, Marlena has a strange ... 'thing' that she's had since she was four. When she was four years old she was playing at the park, and an odd creature came over to her. It bit her, and ever since, every four years she does odd things, and says strange things. And sometimes she's brutally honest about everything and spills out her secrets, and sometimes fake things she thought of a long time ago. Please take no offense to my daughter. It'll pass within three days. I already sent an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore. Do take care of her, and please don't be offended by anything she says.

Your mum away from mum,

Mrs. Sass

Elena finished reading it aloud, and set it down.

"Well...uh...that's...reassuring," Elena said uncomfortably. Sirius sniggered and burst out laughing, until Kris socked him hard in the leg. Sirius moaned.

"Kris! Sometimes you don't realize how bloody strong you are!" he said rubbing his leg. Kris rolled her eyes.

"You need to toughen up, Sirius. Honestly...I'm just a little girl! Aren't I James?" Kris asked James, punching him on the leg.

"Yeah! Sirius!" James agreed, secretly wincing when no one was looking. Kris smiled smugly.

"So you guys what are we doing?" asked Lily avoiding James' eyes, which were lately constantly on her. Their fight had turned into a whole big thing that the author really doesn't want to discuss right now. Elena shrugged.

"I dunno...polar swimming?" she suggested hopefully. Kris grinned. Sirius, however, snorted in disbelief.

"Swimming? In this weather?" he asked gesturing to the current downpour, displayed on the roof. "Fat chance,"

Kris socked him again. "That's why its called PO-LAR SWIM-ING..." she said slowly. "DO YOU UN-DER-STAND ME?"

"Why would anyone want to go swimming in this weather?" Sirius shot back. "Bloody hell, you must be crazy!"

James nodded.

"Yeah! What were you thinking? Are you insane?" he asked eyes wide in amazement. Elena smiled sweetly.

"No. Not insane. Canadian...which, when you think about it, is pretty much the same thing..." she said, thinking. Kris laughed.

"Yeah! Come on you guys! You have to learn to be cold if you want to come visit us!" Kris whined. "Wait...SUMMER vacation...haha, oh yeah. It's usually hot in summer huh?" she said grinning, at her own stupidity. Just then Mena came tumbling down the stairs, screaming that one of her potatoes was missing. Soon she was dragged out by one of the teachers, against Mena's wishes, who was screaming "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT HIM! HE'S MY FRIEEEEENDDDDDDDDDDDD!!! MR BACON!!" She snatched the bacon of a poor first-year Hufflepuff. "DON'T EAT MR BACON!"

"I-I-I w-w-won't e-eat M-M-Mr B-Bacon a-anymore..." the poor girl stuttered.

"Oh...kay then..." said Peter awkwardly.

"So? Who's up for polar swimming?" asked Kris wickedly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I still think you're crazy..." he said smiling a bit. "Ok, just let me get my stuff!" Kris said kissing Sirius on the cheek, but just then another owl flopped down beside a plate of bacon. Kris sighed, sat back down, and untied the letter. She read it to herself, and started muttering profanities to herself as she slammed the letter into Elena's face. Kris made a death sign, signaling not to let anyone else read.

"Bitch," Kris muttered as she stomped up the stairs. Soon, Elena's face became pale and she too, followed Kris out of the room.

"KRIS! WAIT UP!" panted Elena catching up to Kris. Kris looked angry.

"She's a bitch. I hate my family so MUCH!" Kris screamed throwing her bag on the floor. Elena nodded sympathetically.

"You could always run away, and live at my house..." Elena suggested quietly, as Kris sat on the stairs. Elena sat down beside her, as Kris hid her face in her hands. She started sobbing.

"I don't WANT to get married to someone I don't know..." she moaned. "But worse...how could I tell Sirius? He'd be devastated..." Kris whispered. Elena patted her back. "Come on...you never know...Sirius' family is pureblood...it COULD be him..." Elena consoled. Kris snorted.

"Doubt it...my mom's been in love with families who are all nice, and pure, and proper, and rich, and-and POPULAR..." Kris said annoyed. Elena sighed.

"Kris...my family will probably let you stay with me so you could avoid your parents for awhile..." Elena said, as Kris rested her head on her shoulder, looking slightly pathetic. "Now come on. The wedding is years from now. Let's go swimming and you can enjoy your remaining years with your boyfriend. Let's go get our bathing suits..." Elena said quietly standing up. Kris nodded, and wiped away her remaining tears, just as Sirius came bounding up the stairs.

"Kris! What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, walking up to her and rubbing her shoulder. Should she tell him? Would he get mad? Would he break up with her? Kris sniffed, and had a watery smile.

"I'm...I'm fine!" she said enthusiastically, wiping her bloodshot eyes. Sirius still looked concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm great," she said grinning half-heartedly. "Come on let's go get bathing suits." she said happily clinging on to Sirius' arm, but inside she was feeling broken, and sore. But her parents couldn't arrange a marriage for her-could they?

When everyone had gathered up bathing suits, except Peter, who said that we were all psycho, they went down to the lake and tried to dip their feet in, without screaming profanities at it. Mena also didn't go because...well, I think we all know the answer to that...

"EEK!" screamed Katie, ripping her foot out of the water. Remus laughed, and pushed Sirius into the water, and Sirius went down with a splash. He yelled, and tugged at Remus' foot who fell in too.

"If I'm going down SOMEONE'S going with me!" he yelled triumphantly. "Jesus, it's cold!" exclaimed Remus shivering. Kris looked nervously at the water.

"Sooner better than later..." Kris said, and diving in, head first. She came up seconds later holding a pair of black shorts. Remus' eyes darted to them and he blushed and grabbed them. Kris snickered and also blushed. "Oops..." she said innocently. Remus looked angry.

"ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I GIVE YOU TO THE SQUID?!" he yelled. Kris screamed and hid behind Sirius. James, who cannonballed into the water with a yelp, followed by Elena, Katie, and Brook who jumped in at the same time singing Mrs. Robinson, interrupted their minor-feud.

"GOD BLESS YOU PLEASE MRS. ROBINSON! HEAVEN HOLDS A PLACE FOR THOSE WHO PRAY! HEY HEY HEY!" screamed Brook, Katie, and Elena, as they winced, bodies hitting the freezing water. Elena's eyes grew big.

"Oh my GOD, is it COLD!" she yelled, and then smiled. "Just like home..." Kris looked a little depressed. "Yes...yes it is..." Kris said sadly. Her frown flickering a bit.

"POLAR swimming. Damnit, you'd think you guys never learnt English..." Kris said climbing on Sirius' back, who sank down under the water, but he screamed a bit and pushed her off. Elena laughed insanely and tackled Remus under water until her reversed it on her and called a truce. Katie, who was pretty short, kept sinking a bit and jumping up, and trying to keep a conversation going.

"And then-when we got-slushies-we could-go to my house-and-watch a-movie!" she said taking gulps of air each time. Kris sniggered, and subconsciously splashed Lily in the face.

"Quite a multi-tasker aren't you?" Kris giggled, as Lily sent a wave after her. Kris ducked it and stuck her tongue out. Remus started floating on his back until he realized it was frikken cold out of the water too. Just then, Professor Mcgonnagall came storming out and yelling curses.

"GET-OUT-OF-THERE-THIS-_INSTANT!" _she screamed, with a particular emphasis on 'instant'. Kris snickered.

"For god's sakes! I KNEW having Canadians here would change school customs! Swimming outside in winter! What next, Hockey Night in Hogwarts?!?" she screamed stomping her foot, not talking to anyone in particular. Kris faked a outraged face.

"Don't you think that's a teensy bit RACIST??" Kris said smiling sweetly. "But you know, Hockey Night in Hogwarts is a pretty good idea. Has merit."

Mcgonnagall glared.

"Get out," she whispered dangerously. Kris nodded, and rolled her eyes, following her out in-a white-rainbow bikini, and reaching for a towel.

Mcgonnagall scoffed. "When I was your age, we had a bit more dignity..." she said harshly. Kris rolled her eyes again, and motioned for everyone to follow. They clambered into the castle, and up the stairs and into their dormitory.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Marlena scowled, as everyone came in. From what it looked like-she was having a party, with 'Love is a battlefield' blaring, and at least 50 stuffed animals sprawled across the common room, wearing party hats. Everyone stopped.

"Hahahhahahahahaha!" began Sirius, under Kris' glare. Mena stopped the record player and stomped up the stairs chucking her party hat to Brook, who caught it and put it on. Lily coughed.

"I think we should get dressed...It's still a little chilly..." she said quietly massaging her shoulders. James shot I talk to you?" he asked gently. Lily nodded slowly and followed him into a corner. The rest of the group didn't move just starting having a staring contest championship with each other. James grabbed each of Lily's hands.

"Lily...I'm so sorry. I can't believe it. I'm appalled at what I did and please forgive me...Because...I think I love you-" he said his eyes full of honesty and strength, but being interrupted by a laugh from the onlookers. Lily was overloaded with all kinds of thoughts.

"Oh god...oh god...James...It's been pretty bad without you this week...and I miss you...and I love you too. But-but..." she said, anxiety circling through her senses. James squeezed her hands

"Please Lily! PLEASE! I'll do ANYTHING! Just please-I swear nothing like that will happen again!" James begged. Lily sighed.

"I-I don't know," Lily said looking around. James looked on the verge of tears.

"What if I said, that I loved you more than anything in the world, and would do anything to keep you safe. I'd carry you through hell with your eyes shut, just so that you wouldn't have to feel one ounce of negativity. Please. Please Lily Evans. Will you take me back?" James said looking directly into her eyes. Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, oh yes," she said, as James wrapped his arms around her tightly.aw, come on folks, one great big AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As Kris, Lily, and Elena clambered up the steps to change, they came across a disturbing sight. Mena was sitting down in front of a miniature black coffin, with lit candles sprawled out around her.

"We are gathered here today, to remember Mr. Boinky. Mr. Boinky was a great watermelon. Although he was a watermelon of few words, he spoke to me all the time...through his beautiful marker eyes. However, he had a terrible death. As a person who I thought was my best friend, insulted the beautiful creature of mine. I always thought of Elena as a traitor, but to see it up close was unreal. I couldn't believe it when she badmouthed this innocent thing. I am ashamed of her..." Mena spoke out to the Barbies spread out on the beds. "That's right Kelly! He DID say Elena always hated him..." Mena said pointing at the inanimate doll. Elena coughed from the back.

"Oh hello..." Mena said curtly. Mena stood up, and whispered to the dolls "to be continued..." eyeing Elena suspiciously, as she gathered up everything and stuffed it in her trunk. Elena raised an eyebrow and flopped on her bed, as Mena started muttering about if she could fit in elephant in the dorm. Kris soon fell asleep, and started sleep talking about cheese and chocolate mushrooms. Lily started writing excitedly in her diary making mutters of agreement to herself every now and then. Elena however, took out her contacts and had a shower. She lathered her hair in shampoo, rinsed it and followed with conditioner. She got out towel dried her hair, and dressed in a purple sweater, and jeans. It was so terrible what was happening to Kris. She could only imagine what stress Kris was going through, if even she was a little stressed out. Oh well...but who would the groom be? Was Kris dreaming about this? Naah...she was still talking about cheese-flavoured mushrooms. Could it be anyone here? At Hogwarts? Or a total stranger? Who knew?

"Kris?" whispered Sirius shaking her lightly. Kris stirred. "It's time to wake up, love. Dinner. I told everyone we'd catch up," Sirius said lightly, smoothing out her rib-cage length hair. Kris' eyes opened slowly and she forced a smile.

"Morning Sirius..." she said kissing him softly on the lips. Sirius grinned.

"It's evening...you fell asleep for awhile..." he joked sitting down beside her. Kris swallowed. It would be the perfect time to tell him. Could she tell him? Was it go-go time? Was it!? Well, even if it was Kris would never be able to do it... Or could she? Just go for it!

"Sirius...I-I" Kris stuttered. "Yeah?" Sirius said stroking her shoulder.

"I love you..." Kris said smiling lightly. Smooth Kris...real smooth. Sirius grinned. "Love you too, sweet. Now let's go eat. I'm starving..." he said lifting her up, and grabbing a hoodie off her night stand. Oh yeah, Kris thought. Kris was wearing a bikini top, and pyjama pants she'd quickly changed into. Sirius threw it to her.

"Thanks..." she muttered sleepily. God! she thought angrily to herself. What's wrong with you, you coward! Kris scolded herself, as Sirius dragging her down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey guys," Sirius greeted, sitting down next to Peter, who was stuffing mashed potatoes down his fat throat. Kris thumped ungracefully down beside Sirius and rested her head on his shoulder moaning slightly. Elena looked up from her plate heaped with only green beans and French fries.

"Are you alright?" she asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Kris sighed.

"I don't know. I don't feel great..." she said in a raw voice. Elena set down her fork. "You don't look great either," added James, insensitively. Kris smiled sarcastically at him. "Thanks," James shook his head.

"Naah, I meant...you look slightly flushed..." he said, examining her. Sirius turned to her, and felt her forehead. "Yeah, you've gotta bit of a fever as well..." he said worriedly. Kris shook him off.

"Naah, I bet it's just from the nap..." she said carelessly. Kris was never usually the one to agree to any sickness. She felt, if she did, no one would think of her as 'tough ixie' anymore. Sirius rolled her eyes.

"Come ON, you're really burning up..." he said irritably. Kris rolled her eyes. "I'm FINE," she said swatting at Sirius' hand. Sirius felt her head again.

"Nup, come on. We're going to the hospital wing," he said finally, practically dragging Kris from the chair. They walked away, obviously bickering at each other, unless they were saying "Vet 'o of me, you lon of a stitch'. Haha. Soon, Dumbledore was leading Mena down the stairs, talking gently to her, while Mena looked uneasy. "You promise I don't have to eat Mr. Potatoe Man?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head, smiling.

"I promise. But will you please, dine with your friends, and drink something?" he said motioning to the Ixies and the Marauders.

"Oh..kay..." she said looking at him suspiciously, walking to her friends. Remus smiled gently.

"Hi Mena...would you like some juice?" he asked pouring her a drink of pumpkin juice. Mena glared at the drink.

"'Tis contaminated..." without any warning at all, she knocked the flask in the air splashing in Maria's face, who just stood there looking amazed. Finally a teacher dragged her away, saying, that she was in shock. Elena tried to high five Mena, but Mena just looked at her disgustedly. Elena looked at the rest of the group.

"All over a watermelon," she said, but her eyes got caught on James and Lily who were grinning, and holding hands, and she made a adoring noise.

"Awwwwwwww....are you guys back together?" she asked hopefully. Lily and James nodded enthusiastically. Mena glared at everyone who was currently eating mashed potatoes.

"You're eating my FRIEND!" she said swatting at Katie who was trying to get a forkful of potatoe in. Mena gasped.

"You know what we need now? The Wave," concluded Mena excitedly. She stood up and waved her hands over her head, but nobody continued it. She grinned. Just then, Kris and Sirius came walking back, Sirius with his arm around her waist. They walked back to the table.

"Kris, had the flu...but Mme. Pompfrey made her drink this stuff...and she's just tired now..." Sirius said sitting down with Kris who faked a smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. She didn't have to pin me down..." she said moodily. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well you, didn't have to THROW things at her!" he said glaring. Kris sighed. "Whatever. I'm not hungry...I'll see you guys up there ok?" she said depressed, walking out of the room. Sirius sighed.

"Wonder what's gotten into her..." he sighed. "She's really sad lately. Wonder if it has anything to do with that letter..." he said stirring his potatoes idly, earning glares from Marlena. Elena choked on her green beans. Uh oh...Kris hasn't told him yet? Oh NO... Well, of COURSE, she hasn't told him...he'd be just as depressed as her...

Kris was soooo gonna die.

"Goodnight everyone," said Lily, followed by Elena, Brook and Katie. Marlena was upstairs mumbling incoherently about having the 'documents'. Kris waved. "Night guys..." she said absent-mindedly. Elena looked back.

"You coming?" she asked. Kris shook her head.

"Naah...I can't sleep just now..." she said looking into the fire. Elena shrugged. "Ok. Nightey Night."

Sirius got up too. "I'm tired too, goodnight Blueberry," he said kissing Kris on the cheek. Remus stood too, along with Peter, who was always following the two. This left James and Kris. Kris walked over to James' couch and sat next to him. "Hi," she said still looking in the fire, thinking about how she was going to tell Sirius. James grinned.

"Hello." he said simply. Kris' vision of the fire was blocked by another owl. Kris apprehensively untied the letter, until she realized James too had a letter.Oh my god...wouldn't it be like so frikken mean if i stopped the chapter like right here?. She opened the letter, and she burst into tears when she read it.

Dear Kristin,

Guess what? I found your lucky guy. He comes from a rich family, so you won't have to work BITCH. I know he's one of your friends there (Kris' heart stopped), at Hogwarts, so I figured it wouldn't be as bad as having to marry a stranger. He comes from the Potter family. James Potter (Kris almost yelped with disappointment). I met with his parents today, and they both agree it would be wise. Hope you're happy with my choice haha, happy right....

Your Mother,

Brenny.

Kris slowly looked up, jaw still dropped, up to James.

"Oh..."

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! I LEFT YOU AT A CLIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!! Yes yes. It's not a cliff...but it's a start. And I kind of want to leave you like this for awhile, so to fish out any information add me on MSN at lol.


End file.
